Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: The Crew returns with the heat of the battle against a newfound group that plan on bringing back Sephiroth and Sienna to continue on with their want to destroy the world. Will they be able to come back together to stop this destined battle yet again?
1. Opening

_**Final Fantasy 7**_

_**Advent Children**_

_The Lifestream. That's what we call the river of life that circles our planet, giving life to the world and everything in it._

_The ShinRa Electric Power Company found a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source. Because of ShinRa's energy, we were able to live very comfortable lives. _

_But wasn't that because we were taking away from the planet's life?_

_A lot of people thought so. ShinRa used their power to try and stop anybody who got in their way. ShinRa had a special group of warriors called SOLDIER and all of the SOLDIERs had Jenova cells put inside them._

_Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago and tried to destroy the planet._

_Anyway, there were a pair of SOLDIERs, named Sephiroth and Sienna, who were better than the rest. But when they found out about the terrible experiments that had created them, they began to hate ShinRa. And then, over time…_

_Together, they began to hate everything; ShinRa and the people against them._

_Sephiroth and Sienna, who hated the planet so much, wanted to make it go away and the people who tried to stop them._

_There were a lot of battles. For every battle there was more sadness. Someone I loved went back to the Lifestream too. _

_And then…It came._

_The Chosen Day._

_In the end, the planet itself had to make the battle stop for good. The planet used the Lifestream as a weapon and when it burst out of the planet all the fighting, all the grief and sadness, everything was washed away._

_Sadness was the price to see it end._

_But it looks like the planet's a lot madder than we thought._


	2. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Of all the times…**_

"**Jeanne! **Jeanne, check this one out!"

Jeanne Rush gave a sigh at the shouting from the room outside the kitchen. Shutting the fridge with her foot, she lifted the three glasses in her hands and moved into the living room.

Jeanne was about 27 years old now at the height of 5'9'. Along with a pair of black leather pants she wore a silver tank top with a white, long rider jacket that hung to her flat boots. A pair of crystal earrings hung in her ears, an amethyst ring was on her right hand and a single, white feather was hanging in her hair on the left side of her head as her long brown hair was scrunched up on the top of her head. Her Mako eyes landed on the two women that were sitting in the living room, laughing at a photo album.

One of them was Claire Strife. Now at the age of 23 and at 5'8', this young woman hand long blond hair in a French braid and matching, Mako eyes. She wore a pair of watching earrings like Jeanne's as she was in a pair of jean capris and a red tank top under a jean jacket with a pair of white running shoes.

Beside her was Tifa Lockhart. This woman was 22 with long black hair and brown eyes as she was dressed in a white tank top with black zipped up vest covers her front and boots cover her feet. A black buttoned-up skirt covers her thighs with shorts beneath, with a piece of cloth similar to a coat tail ending at her ankles extending from the back of the skirt's waistband. She was wearing a pair of pearl earrings, close to Jeanne and Claire's crystal ones. Each of them, either under their jackets or in plain view, wore a red ribbon tied around the upper part of their left arm.

It had been two years since the ending of Meteor's threat against the world. Midgar had been destroyed as they all now lived in Edge. Well, the ones that had lived in Midgar did. Cid and Renee Highwind, now married, had returned to Rocket Town. Yuffie Kisaragi, still a thief/ninja was in Wutai, or else annoying her new uncle. Red Xlll resided in Cosmo Canyon once again. Myra had continued to work at her archeological dig, with Zeke Fair as well when he wasn't here in Edge. Barret Wallace had become an oil digger and traveled across the land. Cait Sith, or Reeve Tuesti, was in Edge, creating a group called WRO. Jena Rush had returned to the Turk's, residing somewhere close by in Edge. The only one that they hadn't heard from in a while had been Vincent Valentine. Jeanne knew that Claire didn't like to talk about that man she had tried to release for nearly 15 years but she also knew that the young blonde was always thinking about him.

Right now the three of them were flipping through an old photo album as Denzel and Marlene, a pair of children that they three of them took care of, were upstairs. The photos were from over nearly ten years. Jeanne had placed photos of her and Zack and her sister and Reno from the early years before everything had fallen apart. The only picture that she had kept to herself were those of Sienna and Sephiroth; they resided in the leather bag that her mother had left behind for her all those years ago.

There were pictures of the events that they had gone through two years ago, taking the three women back to some of the funniest times of the trip. Zeke chasing Yuffie for stealing his wallet constantly. Red Xlll trying to walk on his hind legs. Tifa and Claire making weird faces as they pressed their faces up against the glass of the air machine they were on. Vincent, Jeanne, and Jena in the back of the main room, talking amongst themselves. There were pictures of everyone, and even some that they had received over the last two years when they would meet up with their previous partners. Jeanne always found her calling to check in on them all from time to time, Vincent being the only one without a phone.

Jeanne found herself sad, actually. Going through these pictures, reliving everything that they had done, the woman found herself wanting to go through an adventure just like this with all of their friends again. Maybe not something as world shattering as the Meteor event, but an adventure nonetheless. Something that could bring them all together again, even for a little while.

Sixth months ago, Zeke had proposed to Tifa, resulting in the young woman to freak out and call Jeanne at nearly 2 in the morning. It was three days before the special event, the wedding, and the three women were supposed to be getting ready. Zeke was here in town so Jeanne and Claire were keeping Tifa in Edge while Cloud kept Zeke…wherever it was that he now resided at.

Cloud…was going through an emo-phase, like his sister loved to call it; had been for the last two years. It was all because off Aerith. Jeanne understood how he felt, having gone through the same thing with her loss of Zack. She might not have liked it but she couldn't say a single word about it. She was pissed off that she hadn't seen nor heard a word from him since he had agreed to take care of Zeke last week. She was pretty sure that they were out at the cliff though, where Zack's Bluster Blade was at.

She was pretty sure of that because that was where Zack's grave was and Jeanne and Zeke would visit that spot often, sometimes even together. They refused to leave that man's sword up there to rust but neither of them felt like they were, for lack of a better word, worthy of taking Zack's sword. So, instead, the two of them took turns to clean it. It gave Jeanne a since of piece, almost like she could feel herself closer to both Zack and Angeal, if only for a little while.

"I can't believe it," Tifa's voice was breathless. "It's…it's finally here. My…My wedding day!"

"Yep," Claire grinned at her friend as she set her glass of wine down. "And everyone is coming so you'd better not wig out on us, got it?"

"You'd better believe it!" Tifa told her. "I wouldn't miss this day for anything!"

"The dress is still upstairs, right?" Jeanne asked her as she leaned back on the couch.

"You bet! I can't wait to put it on!" Tifa squealed. "The two of you have your dresses, right?"

"Of course," Claire nodded. "I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

Jeanne and Claire had been turned into bridesmaids, Renee and Yuffie and Jena would be joining them in that title as well in the next three days.

Jeanne winced as pain traveled through her right leg. She wanted to curse but kept herself silent. No one knew that she held the Geostigma like Cloud and Claire did. Cloud had it on his left arm as Claire had to deal with it on her right shoulder. She didn't want them to worry about her as well.

Everyone that they could contact were invited to the wedding and all said that they were coming; maybe one of them would run across Vincent and drag him behind them by his little whiny-

The bell on the door rang as it opened. Claire and Tifa exchanged a look as the other woman stood up and moved towards the other room. There had been a closed sign on the bar door of the remade Seventh Heaven. Why had they walked in.

"I'm sorry, we're not…" Jeanne's voice faltered at the sight of the three women that stood in the room. There was…something weird about them.

They all looked about the same age and were dressed head to foot in black leather, leaving their only difference to be the length of their black hair. The one in the front had long hair, almost to her knees, the one to the left had short hair to her shoulders and the last one pulled her's into a high ponytail. "Can I help you?" She squeezed her hand now, cursing herself for leaving Genesis' sword in her own home.

"So…" It was the lead woman that spoke in a firm voice. "You're Jeanne Rush." Jeanne opened her mouth to respond when the new woman locked eyes with her. Those green, cat-like eyes that she had only seen one two people; Sephiroth and Sienna. "Now that I can place the face to a name…" All three women in black jumped forward to attack, each with a sword of their own.

Claire slid out of the way of the short-haired woman's blade. "Of all the damn times," She cursed. Neither Jeanne nor she had their blades with them so they were going to have to go hand to hand here.

But that wasn't a problem for any of them, not after all that they had gone through, and that just seemed to please and piss off the other trio. The bar was in shambles now though and Tifa prayed that Denzel and Marlene didn't come down any time soon, thought she knew that the two of them were freaking out right about now.

"Not too bad," The pony-tailed one grinned at Tifa as they smashed another table. "I'm impressed. This is going to be a lot more funner than both Loz and I thought."

"I just hope," The one Claire was taking care of began. "That they're having a pretty good time themselves. It would be horrible to hear otherwise."

Jeanne raised an eyebrow before planting her foot into her opponent's chest and kicking her through the wall. ~Then there's more than just three of them? And where would they be at…~ Jeanne pulled a frown. She would give you three guesses. ~Cloud and Zeke~

"Just what do you want?" the ex-SOLDIER demanded. The moment that the one woman broke through the wall the other two had stopped fighting, a look of surprise on their faces as their companion pushed herself up from the rubble. "What are you here after?" All three women were silent as Claire and Tifa moved up beside their friend, fists raised and ready for another battle to start. "Answer the question before I rip them out of you."

"Oh, you'll get your answers soon enough, Ex First Class SOLDIER," Her opponent wiped the dust off of her leather. "Soon enough. The end is coming and this time, it will succeed. Be prepared, though there's not going to be a way for you to stop us this time."

The trio in black disappeared in a black-like vortex, leaving the other trio behind in a shattered house with a large hole in the wall. Tifa cursed for a moment, looking at her house, before sighing and hanging her head. Jeanne continued to glare at the spot the attackers had disappeared on, running what they had said through her brain.

"Son of a bitch!" Claire growled. "I'm going to have to clean all of this up again! After all that work we put into this this morning!"

"Just…what was that?" Tifa asked in shock. "Who were they talking about?"

"I…I'm not sure," Jeanne looked at her with hard eyes. "But I'm afraid that this is going to be a huge problem." Both of them nodded in agreement. "Tifa, call Zeke. Claire, your brother." Jeanne ordered the women as her own phone began to ring. "There's something going on her." She answered her phone. "Hello?"

"_Jeanne,_" The soft voice reached her ears. "_It's Jena. Do you have a moment?_"

**And we are in business! Welcome back, guys!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**School is now over! Updates will be swift for the next four months, my friends! :D**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Attack**_

"**What did your sister say?"**

Zeke Fair and Cloud Strife were on their way back from their visit to Zack's grave. Zeke had borrowed Claire's motorcycle, refusing to be seen riding on the back of Cloud's. Zeke hadn't changed too much over the years; in looks or attitude. With his medium-length, shaggy black hair and his brown eyes the man still wore that Knight Chess piece earring at his height of 6'3' as he now hit the age of 27. His pants and boots and leather jacket were still black but his shirt had change from white to green, giving off the face of a dragon. His chains still hung on his pants as the obsidian stone refused to be removed from his throat, as well as his fingerless gloves.

Cloud on the other hand had changed quite a bit. Still with that spiky blond head of his and those Mako-induced eyes, Cloud was now dressed head to foot in black and leather with one long sleeve on his left arm and no sleeve on his other arm with the metal emblem of a wolf on the left side of his chest.

They had stopped when Cloud's phone went off with his sister's ringtone and Zeke had been listening half-mindedly after Cloud had told him that Tifa had been trying to call him as well. Like an idiot, he had left it in his bag at Cloud's place.

"She said that they had been attacked by three women in black." (Damn there's a lot of black in this damn movie and we're only on chapter f-ing two! XD) "She, Jeanne, and Tifa."

At the name of his woman, Zeke almost jumped off of the bike. "What? Is Tifa okay?"

Cloud hid a smirk at his companion. "Tifa is all right." (Oh, a line from a future movie moment, XD) He pulled his goggles up and turned to start his bike again. "Claire told me that Jeanne is heading to her sister and the others. I'm going to go with her, just in case. You can go off to check on Claire and Tifa if you want."

"Yeah, sure," Zeke was the one to smirk this time as their bikes took off. "'Just in case' my ass. You better hurry up and make you move on that babe, sweetheart, or else you're going to lose her. A little kissy-wissy on the ship before the final fight means nothing if you don't keep it going."

Cloud gave him a glare. "Jeanne and I are none of your business."

Zeke returned to look. "The hell it's not! You forget that that woman is still technically my sister-in-law and I'll be damned if I let her end up with a weak-ass fool like you that can't get over-" Zeke's words were cut off by the form of a huge beast, Shadow Creepers, ripping out of the sand and trying to knock him off of the bike. He had noticed the two bikes behind him and Cloud but he hadn't given them any thought; Myra had been telling him that he needed to play closer attention.

"What is up with all the black!" Zeke demanded, glancing back at the two, silver-haired punks behind them. Cloud had pulled out his swords as was taking care of the monsters for the moment and Zeke quickly joined them with his lance materializing from nowhere. He smashed it into one of their faces, Cloud and himself covering each other's backs as best as they could until the goon squad on the bikes decided to join in.

"Where's mother?" The one on Zeke's left demanded in a deep voice before swinging his left arm.

Zeke swerved out of the way. "What the hell are you asking me for? I don't know you're mother!...Unless she's hot! Is she hot?" Cloud rolled his eyes as he had to dodge bullets from the other man.

"We know you hid her, Brother." The man told Cloud.

The two men were both head to foot in black leather that sort of reminded Zeke of Sephiroth's clothes and the silver hair that they both had just added to it. The one that cloud was fighting had long hair but nowhere near as long as Sephiroth's was. Zeke cold tell that this one was taller than the other one and he was very lean. Zeke couldn't place it but…but the long-haired man held an allure and a cool personality. He held a gun in his hand (known as the Velvet Nightmare, my friends) as he attacked Cloud some more.

Zeke was left to deal with the bigger of the two. In the black leather again, this time very snugly, you could tell that this one had some physical strength behind him that would but Barret Wallace to shame. His silver hair was short and slightly spiky with sideburns. There was a strange weapon on his left arm, (known as the Dual Hound).

Both of the men held those creepy green eyes that would haunt Zeke in his sleep.

"Who the hell is this mother?" Zeke demanded, trying his hardest not to crash Claire's bike as they continued to fight. It was pretty damn hard when you're being attacked by the two men and even more Shadow Creepers. He would never hear the end of it if he let something happen to it.

The two goons on the bikes were starting to become a pain in the ass with all the Shadow Creepers jumping up at them too. Zeke was about to stop and jump off the bike, taking the big dude down with him when Cloud's sword went flying from his hands and almost hitting him in the head. "Hey! Watch it, you-Cloud!" He looked over just in time to see the lean man flip his bike completely over his companion's head before shooting him in the face with a smirk.

"Total bullshit!" Zeke called over, kicking another Shadow Creeper off of him. "Your face would have been long gone, not just your sunglasses flying off!" Growls from a hell of a lot more Shadow Creepers cut off the blond's reply. They went to jump on the two of them but then they suddenly disappeared in a black cloud. In confusion, Cloud and Zeke both shared a look before skidding to a halt and turning back to look at their attackers. They instantly spotted a third on the cliff that they had just come from and Zeke pulled a furious look as he drove off.

"What in the hell just happened?" Zeke demanded. "Why were we attacked?"

"I'm not sure but something tells me that this was connected to the three that had attacked Jeanne and the others." Cloud whipped his bike back around and took off, Zeke following him. "I'm going after Jeanne. Can I ask you to take care of Claire and Tifa until I get back?"

"That's a dumbass question on your part, Cloud. I'm not leaving Tifa again until after all of this is over. As for your sister, well, Jeanne taught her so I think that she can handle herself; for now, anyway."

_**~Looking back at me **_

_**I see that I never really got it right**_

_**I'd never stop to think of you**_

_**I'm always wrapped in things I cannot win~**_

"**How did yours go, Kadaj?"**

The man in question glanced up with a small smile. Three women, sisters much like Kadaj and the others, were waiting for them at the Forgotten City. Luna, the one with the long black hair to her knees, was laid out across the bank of the water dipping her hand in it and watching it drip down. Luna was a sweetheart until things she cared for were pulled into problems. Yakura, with the ponytail, was leaning against the large, white structure behind her, arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face as she waited for the answer to her question. She was anger. Karina, with the short hair, was sitting on the upturned roots of a nearby tree, watching over the top of the book in her hands. Karina's strength was unquestionable, making her the leader of the three women.

Kadaj held his silver hair in face a bit as he copied the black leather that the other five seemed to like to wear as his weapon, the Souba, was on his lower back. Kadaj, as anyone outside of this group of six would gladly say, was full of cruelty and insane.

"Well, though disappointingly. I thought that Brother would be a better source of entertainment." Kadaj answered with a smile as he moved to join Karin on the tree roots. "Yourselves?"

"Sister was really strong," Luna smiled as Yazoo sat down beside her. She lifted her head and placed it in his lap. "Really, really, strong."

"Her friend was no fun," Yakura continued to frown as Loz sat close by her. "It was Karina that got the real fun."

Kadaj looked at the woman across from him. "Did she now?"

"What else did you expect to hear from Jeanne Rush? It makes me wonder how good her sister Jena is." Karina closed her book and leaned further against the tree, closing her eyes.

"Pretty damn good if the younger one was the one that kicked you through the wall." Yakura laughed as Luna gave a giggle.

The men looked surprised. "She kicked you through a wall?" Loz looked like a little kid."

"Just once," Karina growled, narrowing her eyes. "And it'll only ever be just once."

Luna gave a silent sigh. "Yazoo, when are we going to leave again? I don't like being here."

The tallest of the six gave the woman in his lap a smile and ran a hand over her hair before glancing behind him at Kadaj. Kadaj stood back up. "Actually, I have another plan that we're about to start,"

"Oh?" The three women echoed.

"Indeed," Kadaj grinned. "Luna, how much do you like children?"

**Indeed, a bit short, but it's going to her better, I promise.**

**Here's a little tidbit for you Naruto fans like me! Did you know that the man that plays Kadaj also plays Neji Hyuga? How about the man that plays Yazoo plays Kakashi Hatake? And for all you Akatsuki fans, Loz is played by Kakuzu? Awesomeness!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**ShinRa**_

**Jeanne stood outside of the Healin Lodge, glancing up at the sky**. It was cloudy again. The white building was waiting on her as she pulled the helmet off her head and hooked it around the handles of the bike she had. It was a present from Claire last year for Christmas. She had convinced Renee to make it for her. She normally didn't like motorcycles but how could she not ride it after they built it for her? It was after that that the Strife Twins got their own.

Rubbing her leg again, Jeanne began the walk up to the building. She reached up to knock but the door opened for her before she could.

"It's good to see you again, Jeanne."

"Same to you, Reno."

Reno was a young man with a lanky physique, unkempt red hair pulled back in a long ponytail and two symmetrical red marks on his cheek bones. With goggles on his forehead, the man still wore and un-tucked dress shirt and unbuttoned suit jacket.

"I see that you were all waiting on me." Jeanne smirked.

"How could we not be when we heard that Boss' sister was on her way here?"

Jeanne glanced to the other person as she entered the building. There were only two other Turks standing in the room. One of them was Liana, a young woman with long hair on one side and short on the other. Her hair was dyed a dark blue and streaked with gold as her ears were pierced four times and her eyes were a bright amber.

"Boss, huh?" Jeanne turned to the final member of the room. "When did that happen?"

"When you were babysitting those blonds of yours." She referred to Cloud and Claire. The woman smiled before hugging her sister. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here, Jena."

Jena Rush was in her early thirties at the height of 5'10 with pierced ears and in that Turk black suit with red eyes. Her brown hair wasn't in that long braid anymore; she had chopped it all off to hang to her shoulders instead now.

"How's Rufus?" Jeanne asked as she pulled back from her sister.

"As good as one would think after all that happened." Jena answered. "Rude's with him in the back."

"Where and Tseng and Elena?"

"They're…" They all turned to the door as the sound of a motorcycle outside.

"I guess Cloud's here," Liana smiled as she crossed her arms.

"About time." Reno grinned. "Watch this." The redhead told them all. Jeanne turned back to her sister just to see the side door closing. Something must have happened to the other two Turks, but what? And were they okay? She hoped that Tseng was.

Cloud pushed the door open, drawing his sword immediately to block Reno's rod. Reno took a step back before rushing forward with a growl to hit him again but Cloud just simply moved out of the way. Jena rolled her eyes and Reno rushed outside and then ran into the door as Cloud shut it in his face.

"Okay, so you're good." Reno told them.

Cloud reached back and locked the door before turning to Jeanne. "Are you all right?"

Jeanne stared at him for a moment. She missed him, a lot but what was she supposed to really say to him? "She's my sister. Of course I'm all right." She gave him a look. "Where's Zeke?"

"He went to check on Tifa. Claire's still with her, right?"

"Last time _I_ checked." Jeanne crossed her arms. Cloud avoided her gaze, knowing what she was getting at. Claire was his sister and he should be the one watching out for her. Instead, he was…

Jeanne noticed the cut on his forehead. "What happened?"

Cloud traced a finger over it before closing his eyes. "After I got off the phone with Claire, Zeke and I were attacked ourselves."

"What?" She took a step towards him. "By who?

"I don't know. They were-"

The door to the side opened again and another man walked out, pulling on his gloves, cutting off their conversation. It was Rude. The man was tall with tan skin and bald with a little goatee. His ears were pierced multiple times and he was always seen in the Turk suit and wearing a pair of sunglasses. He was never seen without them.

"Yeah, Rude, looking sharp!" Reno called from outside. Jeanne couldn't help but give a laugh as Liana leaned against the wall beside her.

Rude whipped out his own Rod, all knowing that he'd rather fight with his fists though, but Cloud held his sword to his face. Rude straightened up after a moment and dropped his arm.

"Good. You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be." Jeanne raised an eyebrow at the sound of a motor before she pulled a face. Rufus Shinra was in a wheelchair, a long white sheet covering everything but his right arm and the bottom half of his face, showing the neck brace he was wearing. He came to a stop beside Rude, Jena taking up the other side. "You haven't lost your touch. Neither of you."

Jeanne shared a look with her sister. They both remembered when ShinRa Inc. blew up with Rufus still inside. But that was years ago. Why was he still in a…the look on Jena's face told her what was really going on with the man.

Geostigma.

"Rufus Shinra," Cloud sounded surprised. "Do I feel sorry for you."

Rude pulled a face and stepped from foot to foot and cleared his throat. Jena frowned and closed her eyes while Liana gave Cloud a glare and Jeanne rolled her eyes. ~Here it comes…~

"The day of the explosion…" Rufus began.

"What do you want from us?" Cloud didn't want to hear it.

"I managed to get out…"

"Who were the ones that attacked us?"

"Before it colla-"

"I'm leaving." Cloud turned to the door again.

"Cloud!" Jeanne's voice halted the blond and he turned to look at her. "Stop acting like a fool. You came here of your own free will so at least stay to hear what he has to say." She glared at him. "And at least show some decency."

Cloud stayed silent, staring off to the side. Liana smirked. "She's still got you wrapped around her finger, blondie."

"Liana," Jena gave her partner a look. She got a grin in reply.

"We need your assistance," Rufus began again, reaching up to touch his face. Jeanne could see the Geostigma on his right hand. It made her rub her left leg with a frown.

"Not interest-" Cloud fell silent at Jeanne's look as Rufus continued.

"I acknowledge that Shinra…owes the planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I…" His hand fell back down. "Are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in."

"But that's not entirely your fault." Jeanne commented. "The ones before you are also responsible. After all this time, how could you change anything that your father and grandfather did? It's not fair for you to take all the blame on yourself,"  
Rufus gave the ex-SOLDIER a smile. "Still…I feel we have a responsibility to set things right."

~Which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for your father or a lot of the other idiots that worked from ShinRa.~ Jeanne commented to herself. And sadly, that was very, very true. The only ShinRa employee that seemed to care was Reeve Tuesti.

"I'm still out here!" Reno decided to be heard. Cloud gave the door a look as the three women gave another smile.

(You guys have to admit that you laugh and/or smile at Reno during this scene. There's no way that you can't!)

"As a first step we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth and Sienna's wake." Rufus announced to them.

"Yup, at the Northern Cave!" Reno called.

Jeanne locked eyes with her sister again. "What do you think we found?" Rufus asked. They all stayed silent for a moment. "Nothing. Nothing at all. You can relax." Jeanne lowered her eyes. She had found herself hoping for something…anything of their 'parents' but it seemed that it was all finally over. "However, not all went as planned."

Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "You were attacked too, weren't you?" She asked.

Jena nodded her head. "Kadaj and his gang."

"Kadaj?" Cloud asked.

"It was three women that attacked me and the others," Jeanne told them.

"Yes," Liana pushed herself off the wall and began to pace the room. "Karina and her little group as well. The two of them seem to be working together, apparently."

"It seems they don't want us finishing what we started," Rufus continued, bouncing his hand in the air. Jeanne finally put two and two together, realizing why Tseng and Elena weren't there. She frowned. "Really? What could they be thinking…"

"What does this have to do with us?" Cloud asked.

"You're our buddy, aren't ya?" Reno asked. Cloud kicked the door as Jeanne struggled to keep another smile from spreading across her face; it didn't work. There was just no possible way that you couldn't laugh at Reno. He had always been like that.

"The two groups are young, violent." Rufus continued. "As dangerous as they come; especially when they're together. That's why we decided it might be in our interest to hire a little…muscle."

Jeanne raised an eyebrow. Really? This was what they were called here for? That's it? It couldn't be. There had to be a little more than just this. There just had to be!

"Too bad." Cloud answered him. "I'm a delivery boy now."

"The two of you are all we have." Rufus sighed. "Cloud, look…you're an ex-SOLDIER, aren't you?"

Cloud glanced at Jeanne. He had never been accepted as a SOLDIER. "In my head." He scoffed, turning to leave. He unlocked the door but froze for a moment, letting Reno open the door a bit to peep inside. "What's this stuff about…'Mother'?"

~Mother?~ Jeanne wondered. She instantly thought of Jenova. She had a bad feeling about this. Sienna and Sephiroth always referred to Jenova as mother. This couldn't possibly have anything to do with that damn, annoying calamity, could it?

"Why, did Kadaj say something to you?" Rufus asked. "No surprise. There are plenty of kids who miss their mothers. That's the world we live in. I hear there are orphans living with you. Think about it. Don't you want to put smiles back in their faces? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud."

Cloud was still for a moment before turning back around to look at Rufus. "But I…"

"Come on, Cloud." Reno spoke. "Think about it. Together, we can rebuild ShinRa!"

That blew it out of the water. Cloud grabbed Jeanne's hand and pulled her out of the building behind him. "Not interested."

"Reno, you idiot!" They heard Liana curse.

"I don't want you helping them," Cloud instantly told Jeanne as he led her down the ramps.

"What makes you think that I would?" She asked him.

"She's your sister, Jeanne. I'm not stupid!"

"You sure about that?" The woman growled.

"Jeanne," Jena's voice cut Cloud's reply off. "What's wrong with your leg?" The blond paused for a moment, looking back to the woman behind him. Jeanne pulled her hand out of his and glanced off to the side. "Nothing, don't-"

"You have the stigma, don't you?" Jeanne watched as Cloud stared at her, waiting for the answer. She hung her head. "I knew it. Why didn't you tell me?" Jean turned her sister around. "We could have done something!"

"Done what?" Jeanne pulled away from her, backing away. "There's nothing that can be done about it and I don't think that there ever will be." She turned and shoved past the blond behind her, heading towards her bike. She paused for a moment, though. "You know that if you ever need me, Jena, just call me." She refused to face her.

The elder Rush pulled a small smile. "I know."

Jeanne grabbed her helmet but Cloud ripped it from her hands. He stared at her for a moment before she lifted her head to face him. "You have the Stigma?"

"Yeah, just like you and your sister do. What of it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her softly.

"Why should I?" She grabbed her helmet again. "It's not like you're exactly there. You're always at that damn church, crying over _her_." She hissed. Cloud opened his mouth with a harsh look to reply but she continued. "Believe me, I know what you're going through but you didn't see me leave you and Claire behind. I stayed with you guys for nearly 7 years to keep you safe after everything happened. I didn't run off and leave you behind. And I don't plan on doing that either." She shoved the helmet on her head and started the bike. You go and hide in that church all you want, Cloud. I'll take care of your sister, even if you don't."

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Wanna Play**_

"**So, when are they supposed to arrive?"**

Claire gave a small sigh as she walked alongside Tifa and Marlene. They were headed towards the church that Cloud was staying at. This was where they first met Aerith, inside the destruction of Midgar, all those years ago. She didn't like coming back here but maybe Cloud was there now. If he was she was going to drag him back with them by his ear.

Tifa was talking about Cid and the others on their way for the wedding. Jeanne had told them that she had gotten a call from Renee a day or two ago, announcing that she and Cid were on their way to grab Barret and the others before heading to Kalm. Tifa was so excited, trying to forget that them being attacked might put the wedding on hold.

"They'll be here soon enough, Tifa. Just be patient a few more days, okay?" Claire told her friend as she pushed the door to the church open. She took a good look around. She remembered the first time she was ever here. This was where she first met, and fought, Jena. At first she didn't want to believe that Jena was Jeanne's sister but when Jena switched over to their side she found out that the elder Rush sister was actually pretty cool. Liana was too; for a Turk.

Marlene ran off with a laugh towards the patch of flowers that were growing, Tifa and Claire following them. Claire instantly spotted her brother's things and the bag that Zeke had taken with him.

"Does Cloud live here?" Marlene asked, spotting them too.

"I guess he does." Tifa shared a look with the other woman. Claire glanced around for a moment as Marlene and Tifa talked about the bandages that they found on the small chest. She knew about the Stigma but she wasn't going to say anything about it. If she did then she was going to have to tell them about her own, too. Besides…she was sure that Tifa was smart enough to put two and two together. And she was right because when she turned to look at Tifa again the woman was staring at her. She rubbed her right shoulder.

"Let's go home, Marlene." Tifa said.

"We can't!" Marlene backed away with a firm face. "Cloud's not here yet!"

"I know, sweetie," Claire decided to help her friend. "But look at it this way. He'll be there at Tifa's weeding and you'll be able to ride on his shoulders through the entire thing, all right?"

"But…" Marlene looked like she was about to cry. The two women shared a look and Tifa knelt down in front of the child.

"So, say he comes back?"

"We'll all go home!" Marlene smiled.

"Not until he gets a lecture." Tifa grinned.

Marlene held up a hand for a high-five that Claire happily gave. "Uh-huh!"

_**~Alegria**_

_**Come un lampo di vita**_

_**Alegria**_

_**Come un pazzo gridare~**_

**Rude fell to the floor beside Reno and Liana. **Kadaj and Karina had found them at the Healing Lodge; might have followed Cloud and Jeanne here. Jena, unfortunately, had to admit that she was impressed with these two. To have taken down three Turks like that so quickly…Jena watched as they both turned to her. She clenched his fists together and got ready. She was going to enjoy this.

"Leave her alone, please." Rufus called out. Jena looked over her shoulder.

"But-" Reno, Liana, and Rude may have been taken down but Jena was stronger than them. She would be fine.

Kadaj watched them for a moment before giving a smirk. Karina folded her arms, both of them just watching what the Turk would do for a moment. Rufus reached forward and grabbed the back of Jena's suit jacket and gave a light pull. She gave a growl before backing up behind the wheelchair. She gripped the back of it tightly, doing her best not to jump forward and attack the two idiots in front of them as they wore those damn smirks. Jena's grip on Rufus' chair was tight as Kadaj and Karina stepped closer. "Boy, do I hate liars," The man was saying.

"I apologize," Rufus replied. "This time you'll get the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless."

Kadaj and Karina shared a look. "Is that right?"

"I swear it." Rufus told him.

"Fine, then swear on these." Kadaj replied. Karina gave a smile as she tossed two ID cards at their feet. They were Tseng and Elena's, both covered in blood.

"You bastards!" Jena growled as she went to run forward but Rufus grabbed her hand. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"We need Mother's power." Kadaj answered him.

"The Reunion is coming," Karina continued. "And we need her."

"Reunion?" Jena raised a brow. Something told her that this wasn't going to be good.

"My brothers and sisters who share Mother's cells will all assemble. And together, we'll take revenge on the planet." Kadaj smiled happily with his hands in the air. "We've already sent out the invitations, but you know. Someone's gone and hidden the guest of honor."

"Invitations?" Rufus asked.

Jena's mind was working fast. "The Stigma."

Karina looked pleased. "Oh, we have a smart one here. I would expect nothing less from Jeanne's older sister. Mother's derivative legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen."

"She does so much for us," Kadaj took over. "And we don't even know where to find her. But what can we do," He hung his head for a moment. "We're just remnants of Mother's legacy. Until we find Mother and receive her cells, we can't be whole again."

"Geostigma and a legacy aren't enough." Karina commented. "Not for a true reunion."

"What do you mean?" Rufus and Jena asked together.

"Surely you've noticed." Kadaj and Karina shared a look before Kadaj turned back to the two of them with a smile as he knelt down at Rufus' feet, hanging his head.

Jena wasn't sure what was going on but the room began to shake. Karina was wearing a large grin on her face as she watched. At first, when Kadaj lifted his head again, she saw nothing. It was then that as she watched some more it made her blood run cold.

"S…Sephiroth…" She went to take a step forward but stopped herself, glancing over at Karina. "Do you mean to tell me…"

"Sienna?" the woman asked "Yes."

Jena stared at her for a moment before a smirk dropped on her face. "You might think that, but the two of you would never be the same as Sephiroth or Sienna. You're powers are nowhere near good enough."

Karina glared at the woman with unbound hatred before Kadaj stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her from the room. Kadaj gave a smirk and looked at Rufus.

"The two of you are taking a little trip with us."

_**~Alegria**_

_**Del delittuoso grido**_

_**Bella ruggente pena,**_

_**Seren~**_

"**I hate flowers."**

Tifa glanced up from the flowers herself. Clare was standing in the middle of them, just staring as Marlene was close by, rummaging through them. Claire wore a frown on her face.

"You wouldn't say that if a man gave you some." Tifa smiled. She was trying to cheer Claire up but it didn't work.

"But…I don't want him to give me some. I just want…"

Tifa gave a silent sigh. She knew who her friend was thinkin about. Vincent. How was she supposed to respond to that? It was a cruel thing for Vincent to do, just leaving her here and not keeping in contact but at the same time, Tifa didn't know if Vincent felt the same way about Claire as she did about him. Love…it was such a difficult thing that they all wanted. They risked everything for it and sometimes…it didn't even…

"Claire, I know that-"

Tifa was cut off by the church doors banging open. All three looked up, hoping for Zeke and Cloud but instead received some bad news. One of the women that had attacked them, with the ponytail, entered, closely followed by a man in the matching leather and short, silver hair. Tifa grabbed Marlene and Claire tightened her fists.

"You!" the Strife growled.

"Me." Yakura smirked, a hand on her hip.

Loz took instant notice to the little girl and continued to step forward, reaching out with his right hand. "Wanna play?" Tifa just glared at him as she held Marlene to her. "I guess that's a no." He walked further into the church as Yakura stood there, exchanging looked with Claire. "Where's Mother?" He asked.

"Mother?" Claire asked with a confused face. "Why would we know where your mother is?

"You know where Mother is," Yakura replied as Loz made a comment about the flowers being gross.

"There's no one here!" Tifa cried.

"Fine," Loz smirked and held his arms out. "Play with us."

"Marlene." Claire backed up a bit to line herself up with Tifa. The child got the point and ran to the side, hiding behind one of the broken, stone pillars. Tifa pulled on her gloves and Claire cursed herself. "I swear, after all of this, I'm not leaving my sword at home, no matter where the hell I'm going." Tifa gave a small smile before they both turned firmly towards Yakura and Loz.

"Huh," Loz smiled as both he and Tifa got ready. "This'll be fun." The two of them went off, leaving the other two to still glare at eachother.

"You're not the big sister that I wanted," Yakura commented. She reached behind her and pulled out a small rod. Claire raised an eyebrow. "But you'll do."

~Something tells me that she's talking about Jeanne~ she told herself.

Yakura smiled again and twirled the small rod in her left hand. As it spun it grew in length, matching the Lance that Zeke would always wield.

"So, no sword this time?" Claire asked.

Yakura scoffed. "I didn't think that you would be worth my Dreigall here," she slid a hand down the lance. "But it seems that I had been wrong."

"Is that right?" Claire narrowed her eyes a bit before rushing forward.

The woman had been good with the sword before but with this lance of her's it was like fighting Zeke. Claire had to admit that she was impressed but there was no way in hell that she was going to let Yakura beat her. She was doing good for a little while until the Lance caught her in the side of the face. Then she wished that she really had grabbed her sword before leaving again.

Loz disappearing under the clatter of benches made Yakura and Claire come to a halt in their own fight. Tifa and Claire exchanged a look before the other woman joined in to help her friend. They moved forward as Yakura was still staring at the benches but froze at the victory ringtone that echoed through the church.

(Come on, you all know that you love that song)

Moments later Loz kicked the benches off of him and stood, giving a sigh as he pulled is cellphone out. "She's not here." He began. "I am not crying!" He sniffled. He then glared at Tifa and Claire. "No, I got it. We'll bring the girl." He closed the phone and exchanged a look and nod with Yakura before turning back to Tifa. "Where were we?"

Claire and Yakura fought for only a few more minutes before Tifa got her ass headed to her with Loz's weapon.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Claire ignored the fight she was having with Yakura and jumped on Loz's back, ripping him away from Tifa's limp body.

Loz stumbled backwards, trying to whip her off before Yakura brought her lance down on the other woman's head. Claire slipped off and stumbled to the side before closing her eyes for a moment and get ready to fight again.

"All right, you bastards." Claire growled. "I'm serious now."

After no fighting for 2 years, Claire must have lost some of her skill because this normally wouldn't have happened. She had the genes of Sienna in her for goodness sakes! She should have been the one kicking ass, not getting her ass kicked! She was extremely pleased that Jeanne wasn't here, watching this. She thought that Yakura was hard but you combine her and Loz together it was like fighting Hojo all over again! Maybe even worse!

Claire was extremely pleased when she landed a fist in Yakura's face and a boot in Loz's. It seemed to really piss the woman off though and she went into a rage after spitting blood onto the floor. Claire dodged her attacks but she had completely forgotten about Loz. She felt two, metal prongs stab into her side before the butt-end of the lance landed in her face. She was still for just one moment, staring at the two of them before falling on her face in the patch of flowers.

Yakura frowned. "I thought that they would be better than this. I am truly disappointed."

"Coming from the one that's bleeding." Loz smirked as he stood over the two bodies.

"Sh-shut up!" The woman cried. She moved up behind him. "So, what do you wanna do with them?"

Loz was silent for a moment before he bent down to pick Tifa up. He felt something hit his head though and they both turned to see Marlene standing there next to a large box of Materia. They exchanged another grin.

_**~Come la rabbia di amar**_

_**Alegria**_

_**Come un assalto di gioia**__**  
**__**Alegria~**_

"**Tifa?"** Zeke burst into the church, looking wildly for the three that were supposed to be here. He had gone to Seventh Heaven to find them and found their note instead, telling Jeanne that they had taken Marlene to see Cloud at the Church. He hurried there and the moment that he entered the church he knew that something was very wrong. Things were broken worse than he remembered from earlier this morning and he didn't remember the large hole in the church doors.

Spotting the body in the patch of flowers, Zeke hurried to it and bent down. "Claire," She looked all right, just a small bruise forming on her cheek. These guys had to been extremely strong to have taken down both Tifa and Claire. ~Wait a sec~

"Tifa!" He slid to a stop beside the other body and picked the unconscious woman up, holding her to him. Anger quickly expanded through his body as he held his soon-to-be-wife to him. He had a good idea that the bastards in leather had done this. He quickly blamed himself, feeling that if he had beaten them at the cliff then this wouldn't have happened.

And where was Marlene? Did she run for help or had them bastards taken her with them?

His thoughts of revenge fell silent though when he heard the church doors open again. Instantly he believed that the enemy had come back to finish the job and stayed silent, bent over Tifa to act like he hadn't heard them. As the footsteps grew closer, Zeke tightened his fist into a ball before whipping around and sending it flying into the man's face. Instead of silver hair like last time he was greeted with blond hair as his fist collided into the man's face. Cloud's blond hair.

"Oh, it's you." Zeke watched as Cloud fell to the ground near his sister, him now unconscious as well. The man slapped a hand to his face, cursing himself. "Now how am I supposed to get you all back to the bar?"

The man bit his lip, clutching Tifa even closer to him as the ideas expanded through his mind. Maybe he should just take the women and leave Cloud here. It's not like that would bother him since that was where he was all the time anyway. Or maybe he could somehow carry the three of them on his bike. Either way it was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Need some help?"

Zeke lifted his head and turned to see a trio in black suits standing behind him. He grinned. "Reno, Rude. Liana. Boy, am I glad to see you three."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Dilly Dally**_

"**I leave for one day and I come back to find out that the three of them got their asses kicked by a pair in leather tights," **Jeanne cursed. "Why is that?"

"Because they can't do anything without the two of us." Zeke answered her. He was sitting next to the bed that Tifa was in, having Claire on the other and they had placed Cloud in a chair.

"Ain't that the truth," Liana commented. She and her two partners were standing by the door, waiting for Cloud and the others to wake up. "It was because of you that your little group even got as far as they did."

Jeanne glanced back at Claire. "Not all of it. We got there together."

"If that's the way you want to see it." Liana shrugged.

"You know," Zeke began, trying to change the conversation. "Myra's gonna be here in the next couple of days."

Reno grinned. "Yeah, I know. She called me last night and told me that she'll be here tomorrow morning, some time."

"So, she's your date to the wedding huh?" Zeke grinned. He looked at Rude and Liana. "What about the two of you?"

Liana grinned. "Oh yeah, the two of us'll be there. As for our dates," She gave Rude a side look as the man straightened his tie. "Yeah."

Zeke gave a laugh. "Got it. I take it that Jena will be accompanying Rufus and I'll be surprised if Cloud even shows up. What about Claire?"

"I'm sure that if Vincent shows up you'll know where to find her." Jeanne smiled.

"I'll give you that one," Zeke nodded. "But what about you?"

Jeanne gave another smile before turning back to the window. "The Maid of Honor goes alone."

"Only because a certain pansy can't handle you." Liana snickered. Zeke joined her and Jeanne sighed. Liana was silent for a moment. "Sienna and Sephiroth…were the two of them ever…"

"Married?" Jeanne turned and looked at the Turk. "Yes…and no, but I assure you that they acted like it. They were closer than anyone else I had ever met. They might not have had the papers or the bands or whatever it is that you need but they were together."

The room fell silent for a moment, leaving them to wander in their thoughts until Cloud decided to wake up. He glanced at the two women in the beds, the one standing at the window, and then the man by Tifa. He stood up. "You hit me."

"Damn straight," Zeke stood up. "Not on purpose, mind you, but I'm not gonna deny it. You were sneaking up behind me and the two girls had been beaten up. What did you expect me to do when you didn't say anything?" Not knowing what to say, Cloud stayed silent; like always.

"You know you're pretty heavy." Cloud whipped around to see the Turks.

"Weren't there some kids living with you?" Rude asked.

"'Cause they ain't here." Reno told him.

"Damn," Jeanne shook her head. "I leave for one day and you see what happens?"

Cloud stayed silent, just hanging his head. Liana glared at him. "You don't care?" He didn't say a word. She growled and took a step forward but Reno grabbed her shoulder before leading her outside as he commented- "You're a real handful." Rude slammed the door shut.

Jeanne sighed and ran a hand through her hair before moving towards Claire and shaking her awake.

"What are you doing?" Both men asked.

"Making sure she's still alive."

Claire was still alive all right. She went to hit the one waking her up, thinking it was he brother and found that it was Jeanne instead. She quickly stopped herself and flushed. "I take it…that we lost?"

"Oh, horribly." Zeke told her.

"Shut up," She growled and then glanced around the room. "Where's Marlene? Is she all right?"

"The ones that you had been fighting, they took her after you passed out." Zeke told him.

"That figures," Claire sighed.

Jeanne looked at her. "They took other children from the city; Denzel included." Claire went to jump from the bed but the other woman was waiting on her, holding her down. "You're not going off and doing anything at the moment. At least wait for Reno and the others to come back."

Claire didn't like it but she gave a nod and settled down, waiting for the other woman to join them in the conversations. Night had fallen before Tifa woke up. Zeke immediately bombarded her with questions.

"Reno, Rude, and Liana are out looking," Cloud told her before she could ask her own.

Tifa opened her mouth but paused for a moment before glancing at the bed beneath her. "You have Geostigma, don't you?" She glanced at Claire. "Both of you." Cloud sat on the bed beside his sister, not answering as he gave Jeanne a side glance. "I know that Claire isn't going to but you…you're going to give up and die, Is that what you think?" Jeanne and Zeke stayed silent as they stood near the window, just watching. Cloud didn't say a word again and Tifa sighed, sharing a look with his sister. "So it is."

"There's no cure." Cloud pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's not stopping Denzel, is it?" Tifa demanded. "Or your sister. Or…"

"Or me," Jeanne told him.

Claire looked at the other woman. "You have it too?" Jeanne's look assured that and she sighed. "Just great. Of all the-"

"Look at that," Tifa looked back at Cloud. "All three of you. You can fight it together! And the rest of us will be here to help you. We can help eachother. I know we can." Cloud stayed silent again. "But…I guess that only works with…real families."

"Then one would think that he would be trying his hardest to help his sister than just hiding." Zeke commented, crossing his arms.

"I…I'm not fit to help anyone." Cloud quietly said, staring at the ground. "Not my family. Not my friends. Nobody."

"Dilly-dally shilly-shally," Tifa and the others all looked up at Jeanne as she stared out the window. That was something that Aerith would always say when…she was with them. To hear Jeanne say that, since the two women hated eachother, it was a bit surprising. "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally," She repeated, turning to look at the blond man.

"I think she wants you to move on, man." Reno and the other two had shown up again.

"Did you find them?" Tifa and Claire cried together.

"No." Reno took a step forward. "Only a witness.

"Kadaj and the others took the kids." Liana told them. "And a bunch of others."

"Where are they?" Zeke asked.

"They're at their base now," Rude answered. "The Forgotten City."

"The Ancients place?" Claire asked. "What are they doing there?" She noticed to look on her brother's face and gave a sigh. That was where Aerith…

"All right," Jeanne turned back from the window with a set face. "Tifa, you, Claire, and Cloud stay here. Zeke, you're coming with me to save the kids."

Zeke and Tifa didn't have a problem with that but the Strife twins did.

"You're not going out there without me," Cloud told her as his sister talked about revenge.

"We all can't go out there, guys?" Zeke crossed his arms.

"Then just let the two of us go," Cloud insisted him and his sister. "You three should stay here in case they attack the city or something." He locked eyes with Jeanne. "Please; let me and my sister go."

The woman closed her eyes and sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah," Zeke grinned. "Like lose."

_**~Take me across the water**_

_**I need some place to hide**_

_**I've done the Rancher's daughter**_

_**And I've surely hurt his pride~**_

"**Look at what brother was hiding."** Kadaj bent over and grabbed some of the Materia out of the box Loz and Yakura had brought back with them. Marlene watched; fear was easily stretched out across her face. "Powers forged in the Lifestream. With this Materia those powers will be ours." He chuckled as he placed it in his arm.

Karina frowned. "I do not think that it would be a good idea to mess with that, Kadaj." She said as Yazoo and Luna finished letting the kids line up on the other side of the small patch of water.

"I agree," Yakura agreed with a nervous look herself as she held Marlene beside her. "You don't know what you're messing with.

"Oh, don't start to back out now," Kadaj smiled, turning to the children with the Stigma. "We've come too far." He shot Karina a look before stepping forward to begin.

(I love the music here!)

"Mother has given me a very special gift: The power to fight…against a planet that torments humanity. She gave this gist to all her children. That's right. You and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters chosen," He turned and waved his arms around. "When we inherited Mother's mimetic legacy through the Lifestream. But…" He turned back to face them. "The planet doesn't approve of that at all. It's doing everything it can to hold us back!" He pointed out at them. "That's why it's been racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!" He grinned. "Now, I shall heal you. And we will go to Mother together." Karina watched as a blue aura began to rise off of him. "We will join as a family and strike back at the planet!" He glanced back at his brothers. "Do as I do."

Kadaj stepped forward into the water until it reached his waist. The water turned into a dark color from its crystal clean look. The children all looked nervous for a moment, watching as the man cupped water into his hands and drank it. Then slowly, one by one, the children followed him drinking it as well.

"Denzel!" Marlene tried to grab her brother's attention but it didn't work.

Luna watched as their eyes all changed into the beautiful cat-like form and grinned. She reached over and grabbed Yazoo's hand. "I want children," She commented, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What? Why?" Yakura asked her sister.

"I don't know, I just…do. Two of them. Sisters." Karina paused for a moment, glancing at her youngest sister.

~Two sisters, hmm? I wonder…is she thinking about the Rush sisters?~

Yazoo smiled at the woman beside him. "Of course,"

"What about you, Yakura?" Loz asked the woman beside him.

She thought for a moment before grinning. "How about a trip? Just for the two of us?"

Karina shook her head before glancing at Kadaj. He was gazing back at her, thinking about something. He then gave a soft smile.

"I'll give you whatever you want." Kadaj whispered to her. "Anything."

"I want…revenge." She whispered back.

**Just so you all know, those last two lines were the last words that Sephiroth and Sienna spoke to eachother before they set Nibelheim on fire. If you don't know that then go and read Crisis Core now.**

**I have a question for you guys. Would you like to have a story about Sephiroth and Sienna before the events of Crisis Core and FF7? Before they both went, well, crazy?**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Vincent Valentine**_

**Claire remembered this place.** The white trees…the soft feeling…the song playing through her ears. This was the City of the Ancients…and where they lost Aerith. She remembered very clearly, the image of Sephiroth's sword, Masamune, stabbing through Aerith as Sienna's ice held Jeanne to the ground only feet away. The look on the woman's face as she felt the life leaving her as she fell to the ground. The look on Sephiroth's face…

Claire shivered. The night was cold but riding on her motorcycle that she had gotten back from Zeke made it colder. She should have brought an extra jacket but she had been more worried about Denzel and the others. The Full moon above them made the white trees seem to glow.

Cloud was silent on the ride there. She had tried to talk to him several times but he seemed to be lost in thoughts. She knew that he was thinking about Aerith; of course he was if she was.

Gunshots tore both Strifes from their thoughts and they swerved opposite ways. Ahead of them, as they continued forward, they say the six leather-bound enemies, waiting on them. Claire grinned, revving her bike faster to try and run them over as they Yazoo, Loz, and Luna continued to fire guns at them. Cloud pulled out one of his own sword and Kadaj moved forward, whipping his own out as he waved her arms, calling to someone. A look of Horror struck across Claire's face at the sight of all the children jumping down in the path, forcing her and her brother to pull their bikes to a halt. Cloud was thrown from his bike but Claire was able to pull hers to a stead halt and jump off.

"You bastards!" The younger twin growled. "Hiding behind children? Sephiroth and Sienna would never sink so low!" She moved towards her brother and helped him up.

"What do you know?" Yakura growled, whipping out her Dreigall Lance. Loz placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down as Kadaj moved forward.

"I'm glad you could make it!" The man grinned.

"We only came for the kids." Cloud told him but he was ignored.

"See this man? He's our big brother. And this woman is one of our big sisters! But alas…in our happy flock…they're what you'd call a black sheep."

As Kadaj pointed his sword at Cloud, Claire gripped her own, waiting. As Marlene cried out, the blonde woman whipped out Jeanne's old sword and knocked Kadaj away from the two of them. Karina and Luna jumped towards Claire as Yazoo and Luna began to fire at both twins and Loz ran towards Cloud and Kadaj joined in soon after. It was basically two to six, the Strife twins battling together in several ways as they tried to beat the leather bound companions. When Loz had shoved his strange contraption on his arm into the ground and made that strange tidal wave, Cloud had given his sister a boost with his sword over the dirt so she could chase after Yazoo and Luna but Karina jumped forward and knocked the woman away from the other two, returning her to the original battle with herself and Yakura.

It was then that the three men and the three women decided to break apart, leaving Cloud to deal with Kadaj and his brothers and Claire to Karina and the others. Claire had thought that Yakura had been hard but the three sisters together, it was like a nightmare. She was sure that even Jeanne would have a problem with them if she was on her own and that was saying something. Jeanne was still the strongest of the entire group and there was no doubt about that, no matter how much Zeke wanted to prove that it 2was him instead of her. Claire always wanted to know if Jena was truly the stronger sister but the two of them refused to ever fight eachother again.

At the sound of the grunt behind her, the woman whipped around and watched as Kadaj beat the hell out of her brother in the air. "Cloud!" Claire cried, kicking Yakura off of her and shooting across the area, knocking Kadaj out of the air. Cloud smashed to the ground, out cold as Claire landed over him, guarding him with her blade as the six of them gathered around with snide looks of victory. There was no way in hell that she was going to win this one. Not against all six. Maybe she could make a distraction of some sort and grab her bike, taking Cloud with her. But then…what about the children? She couldn't just leave them, could she?

Her hand slid into her pocket, reaching for the Materia summons there. Which one would work best? Bahamut maybe? Or maybe now was a good time to try the new one that Jeanne had given her. Kjata. Or maybe Hades.

Before she could make a final decision, a red patch instantly caught Claire's eyes, bringing her attention from the battle to the tattered state. At the better look she couldn't help but smile with a feeling of relief traveling through her. She knew who that was; Vincent Valentine. There was no mistake. That was the only man that she knew that could move like that and wore a red cape in that condition. She felt like she was going to cry. Two years…two whole years without seeing him. It was like seeing the bright light at the end of a dark tunnel that you had been traveling down for a very long time.

Turning back to Kadaj and the others, Claire gave a smirk and a small little wave. "Later, bitches."

At that moment, the cape covered Claire and Cloud as she knelt down the grab her brother. She could hear the sounds of Vincent's gun going off a couple of times before a pair of soft arms grabbed her from behind. She closed her eyes, holding onto Cloud and his sword as hard as she could as she could feel herself flying through the air. When her feet touched the ground again, the warm body backed off of her as she slowly set her brother and his sword on the ground. She took a deep breath before turning to face her savior.

The man held the appearance of late 20's with long, silky black hair and crimson eyes as he stood about six feet in height. There was a red band on his head with his hair falling over it. He wore a tattered red cape, held in place over his shoulders and his lower face by several buckles. Beneath the cape he wore everything else in black from his neck to his feet with several more straps and buckles. There was a gun and a holster on his right leg and pointed, gold sabatons on his feet. On his left arm was a golden gauntlet with claw-like fingers. The ex-Turk just stared at her in silence. She wanted to run forward and wrap her arms around him but she controlled herself.

"Vincent Valentine," She grinned. "What brings you here?" He stayed silent, just watching her. "Still not the talkative type, hmm?" She closed her eyes. "At least some good things never change." She gave a soft sigh before looking at him again. "Thank you, for saving us. I had no idea if we were going to get out of there or not." Still the man didn't say anything. He just stood there like he was analyzing her, searching her for something. Under his gaze, Claire shifted nervously as her hand reached up to the necklace that she was wearing. She always fumbled with it when she was nervous. It was the Cerberus Keychain that Vincent normally hung from his gun. He had given it to her the night before they finally fought Sephiroth and Sienna. She never took it off.

Vincent moved forward in silence before gripping her right shoulder. Claire flinched and took a deep breath. For some reason, at Vincent's touch, it burned like crazy.

"You have it," Vincent removed his hand from her shoulder after a few moments. "The Stigma."

"Yeah," She placed her one hand on it, rubbing it a bit. "And it sucks." Claire looked back at him. "You don't, do you?"

"No," He closed his eyes as he slightly shook his head. "Who else has it?"

"The only ones I know of, besides Denzel and the children, is Rufus Shinra, my brother, and Jeanne."

"Jeanne?" Vincent sounded surprised. He then gave a small scoff. "Should have seen that one. And her sister?"

"I don't know about Jena, but we only just found out about Jeanne's. She had been hiding it from us." She sat down at the edge of the small pond as Vincent leaned against the tree behind her. It was nice to be around the man in red again. She had missed him so much, worried about him. There had been no way to contact him. Every time that she traveled to visit one of the others she would keep her eyes open to look for him but he was never there. She had even visited the Crystal Cavern once, hoping to find him with the crystalized Lucretia but there was no luck there, either. She was relieved to find that he was safe now. "Where have you been?" She asked him. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Vincent closed his eyes and waited for a moment. "I know."

She turned and looked at the man but before she could ask him what he meant her brother decided to wake up.

"See," Claire glanced over at her brother's voice. "I knew I'd be no help."

"Cloud," Claire shook her head. She glanced back at Vincent for a moment, thinking.

"Vincent," Her brother looked at the man in red as well. "What do you know about this?"

The man had been leaning up against one of the white trees, thinking silently. He lifted his head. "I come here often." He tossed his cape to the right and walked forward to Cloud. "I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing." He griped the other man's left arm; Cloud winced like his sister had. "The Stigma. It's a symptom of Alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates." The man moved again and Claire couldn't help but give a little laugh at his feet. He wore the strangest of shoes. "Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders." He was back at his tree again.

"What do you mean 'intruder'?" Claire asked him.

"The Sephiroth gene." Vincent answered too. "Sienna," He paused for a moment after saying his daughter's name. "She has one too. Jenova's mimetic legacy. Call it what you want."

Claire noticed the pause after he had said her name. Sienna was created through Vincent's blood; that's how both of them had a piece of Chaos inside of them. Vincent wasn't a birth father or anything, but after learning that he was used in creating her, he had decided to call her his daughter.

"You seem to know a lot about this?" She commented, leaning against the tree as she sat by his feet.

"Tseng and Elena." The man in red told her. "They were brought here half-dead, brutally tortured by that woman…Yakura." Claire frowned at that name. "I did what I could to save them…but, well, we'll see."

"Tortured?" Cloud asked.

"They had it coming," Vincent replied. "They got their hands on Jenova's head."

"So then, when Kadaj says he's looking for Mother…" Claire began.

"Heaven's dark harbinger," Vincent nodded. "The calamity, Jenova." That was the thing that had started all of this. Claire shuddered, thinking about the first time she had seen that thing in Nibelheim. "If they wanted to, they could recreate the Sephiroth and Sienna duo."

"Kadaj…" Cloud began. "What is he?"

Vincent gave a 'heh'. "I'd rather not know."

"If he…he could turn into Sephiroth…" Claire thought aloud. "Then that woman…Karina, she…" Her voice was cut off by the sound of moving grass. All three of them whipped around and watched as the bushes began to movie. Claire couldn't help but smile to herself as Vincent stepped in front of her before stepping back again when Marlene burst out of the bushes and hugged Cloud.

"Tifa is all right," Cloud told the child.

"I wanna talk to her!" Marlene cried. Cloud began to search for his phone but found that it was gone. Claire pulled a face as she pulled her's out. It had been smashed in the fight, making her give a soft curse. Marlene looked at Vincent. "May I?" Vincent grabbed the right side of his cape and held it out so that he could take her home. Marlene pulled a face. "You don't have a phone?"

Claire couldn't help but laugh as he slowly dropped his hand. "You're so adorable some times." She grinned. Cloud pulled a face at his sister, not sure if it was Marlene she was talking to…or if it was Vincent.

"Vincent," Cloud began. "Will you take Marlene to Tifa? I'm going ot go see Shinra and get a few answers."

"You know I can't," Vincent shook his head. Claire raised an eyebrow. ~Why not?~

"But I-"

"Forget it Cloud." Marlene pulled away. "Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?" She ran to Vincent and Claire. Vincent pulled open his cape and covered her.

"Marlene," Cloud sighed. "Please give me some time. There's a battle to be fought…but it's not simple as just fighting it, understand?"

"No, I don't!" She stomped her foot.

"Cloud," Vincent began as Claire crossed her arms. "You sure this is about fighting?"

Claire stared at her brother for a moment "It's like Tifa asked, Cloud. 'A memory or us'?"

At his sister's words, Cloud closed his eyes, trying to think to himself as silence encased them. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? Everything was just falling apart now. He didn't have…a memory came up to his mind. It was him and Jeanne the night before they fought Sephiroth and Sienna two years ago…

_"Thinking about Zack?" Jeanne jumped and turned to see Cloud standing behind her in a stone-face. She felt wetness on her cheeks and realized that she had been crying. She wiped them away hurriedly as she turned back to the window._

_"About all of them…and about…" She took a breath. "Even Sephiroth has someone he's fighting for," Jeanne sighed, leaning her forehead against the cool glass. "And Sienna as well. They fight to save eachother. To get revenge for what was done to them. God, I…I want to help them…but I can't…I can't let them kill everyone! But…who am I fighting for? Everyone is dead! All of them!"_

_"I'm not," Cloud's soft voice made her turn back to him. He had stepped closer to her, nearly pinning her against the glass. "I'm still here, Jeanne. And so is Claire. Didn't Zack…didn't he tell you…that the three of us…should stay together?" He leaned in closer. "He told me to take care of you. And that's what I'm going to do." He pulled back from her for a moment. "That day that we met…after the helicopter crashed…I liked you. You seemed to fit in with me and my sister. Zack was my…my best friend but at the same time, as time went on, my rival, too."_

_"Rival?" Jeanne's voice was softly confused._

_"Because of you," He looked back at her. "Because he had you, and I didn't." Jeanne's eyes grew wide. "I know that…that I'm not Zack, and I can never be Zack, but…I can't fight my feelings. I turned to Aerith to try and erase them from my mind and it worked, for a little while. I soon found myself stretched between the both of you, just like Zack had been." Jeanne closed her eyes. She never told Cloud about Zack and Aerith; the woman in pink must have been the one to do so. Or Jena. "I…I didn't know what to do…and I still don't know what to do." Cloud shook his head. "All I know is…is that I…" Cloud struggled to make himself say it, but he couldn't. This was Zack's woman. She still wore his ring. How could he tell her that he loved her?_

_"You know," Cloud lifted his head to see Jeanne staring out the window again. "I liked you more all those years ago…before the incident at Nibelheim. You were so much more…playful and young, I suppose I could say," she told him. "Now you're…harsh and cruel, most of the time. But at the same time," She closed her eyes. "I suppose you could say that I'm the same now. I don't joke around like I used to. Everything I loved was taken and now…I'm about to go and try to kill the two that mean the most to me. Sephiroth and Sienna. I can't even…even say goodbye to them because I'll begin to cry and I don't know what I'll do after that. I might even…"_

_"Jeanne," Cloud grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him again. "When all of this is over I want to do what Zack told me to. I want to take care of you. In any way that you'll let me."_

_Jeanne stared at him before closing her eyes again. "Cloud, I-"_

_"If you want me to stop," The blond's breath was on her neck, sending a shiver down her back. "Then just tell me."_

_Jeanne grabbed the railing behind her as he slid the jacket off her shoulder and his lips touched the crook of her neck._

Jeanne had moved on from Zack but at the same time still held him closely to her as she cared for all the others. Why was he acting like this? She had gone through worse that he had and here he was, crying and acting like a spoiled brat. How could he have said that to her just to turn around and leave her behind? What did that make him?

"Are sins…ever forgiven?" Cloud asked, looking back up at the man in red.

Vincent closed his eyes. "I've never tried."

"You mean…never tried…" He lifted his head. "Marlene, let's go." The girl peeked back out at Cloud before running to him and grabbing his hand. "Well, I'm going to try. I'll phone in the verdict." She glanced at his sister. "You coming?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "Just give me a second." She waited until Cloud and Marlene disappeared. "Are you not going to come with us?" She asked him. Vincent stared at her in silence again. She forgot that he never talked very much. "You're at least going to come to Tifa and Zeke's wedding, aren't you? She wants everyone that went through the journey to be there. Everyone." She glanced back at him. "Does this mean that I have to come back and drag you there behind my bike?"

Vincent stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes. "I'll be there." He told her.

"Good. Now…I bet you that I can make it home before you can," Claire grinned at the man in front of her.

"Home?" Vincent opened his eyes again.

"Edge, Vincent." Claire told him. She then thought for a moment. "Now, when I win…what do I want…" Vincent just stared at her. "Ahha!" She grinned. "The loser has to give the winner a kiss, got it?" Vincent stared at her for a moment but she could tell that it was a different kind of stare. The emo-man's stare of surprise. "So you'd better get moving if you wanna beat me, because I'm going to go over the speed limit to beat you there, Vince."

Vincent watched as she ran off after her brother before turning back to him with a wave. "You'll be there, right?"

Vincent stood there as he just stared after her as she didn't wait for his answer. He then turned again before walking in the opposite direction, fighting the grin that wanted to break out across his face. "I'll be there," He said again.

**Have to say, Favorite chapter so far. I love Vincent!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**This is a long chapter, my friends :D**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Battles in Edge**_

**Luna and Yakura shared a look as the people of Edge gathered around them all, glaring at them as they stood before the monument with the children. **They were cursing and ordering for their children to be returned. Yazoo exchanged a look with Luna and she nodded. The man raised his hand into the air and moments later more creatures popped up out of the ground and attacked them, forcing them away from them and the children. Yakura grinned, watching happily as Yazoo and Loz began to pull on their chains for a moment before she spotted a woman that was just standing there, watching them.

"Luna, who do you think that woman is?"

Her sister turned and looked who her sister pointed at. It wasn't hard to find her; she was the only woman that wasn't running around and screaming in a panic. It was kind of strange…

"I do not know, but for some reason, I believe that…" She was cut off by a voice.

"And what are we up too?" The four of them all turned to see Reno, Rude, and Liana standing behind them; Reno was holding his rod and Liana was twirling the Sais that Jena had given to her in her fingers.

"We know," Yazoo began. "Mother is here,"

"Oh yeah?" Rude asked.

"Yeah, this uh," Loz glanced back at the monument. "This…thing…Monument thing, ShinRa made it."

"Oh no, you're just too clever," Reno gasped while Liana giggled.

"Except you're wrong." Rude told him.

"Why would we hide that thing, anyway?" Liana asked him.

"Yeah, wherever she is, we just don't know." The three Turks began to laugh.

Yazoo took a step forward with a small smirk. "What? The theons aren't trusted."

Liana messed with her tie as Reno looked extremely pissed and Rude uncomfortable. Reno was just about to run at them and attack when a new voice cut them off and grabbed their attention.

"Here I am," The woman began. "Leaving behind work to come to a wedding and low and behold, I find out that I'm about to get caught in a fight instead."

Reno's face brightened up instantly as he turned to look at the woman. At the height of 5'7' and in her late twenties the woman held long, silky violet hair that reached to her waist and matching eyes full of rage. Dressed in a pair of black capris and a pair of boots covered in dirt and worn out with a brown and grey t-shirt, a pair of silver dragons hung from her ears as a necklace disappeared beneath her shirt. There was a large, metal case at her feet and a green backpack hanging from her shoulders

"Reno," Myra Zoon held a hand on her hip as she looked at the redheaded man. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Myra," Liana sounded surprised and gave a grin herself as Rude and she exchanged looks. Myra was the only woman that Liana knew that could grow angry over anything and with her anger she was fierce. She always found herself wondering who would be stronger between the Archeologist and one of the Rush sisters.

"There you are," Reno grinned at his girlfriend before turning it to a smirk as he looked back at the four enemies. "Myra, I would like you to meet the four idiots who want to bring back Sephiroth and Sienna and destroy the world."

Liana continued to watch as Myra just stood there for a moment, staring at the group in front of them before giving a sigh. She knelt to the ground and punched a code into the case at her feet. She tried to move to the side to see what was inside and frowned for a moment as Myra stood back up with small, metal bracelets on her wrists.

Reno frowned. "Where's your weapon?"

"I threw that old thing away a while ago. These are the weapons that Renee and I have been working on for a little while now. Good time to test them out."

Liana looked at the bracelets for a moment. "How are those weapons?" Myra gave the other woman a smirk before banging the bracelets together. Her hands were then covered in an electric blue light before it faded away into a pair of gauntlets. When she clenched them into fists spikes formed on the back of them. Liana smiled, impressed. "I take that back."

"I know you," Luna took a step forward. "You're one of Jeanne's goons."

"So, we're all under Jeanne's name, huh?" Myra smirked, placing herself in a fighting stance. "Let's dance."

Reno took on Yazoo. Rude had Loz. Myra tried her new weapons on Luna and that left Liana with Yakura. Luna used a gun and knives so Myra was cutting it close to use her gauntlets on this woman. But still, she couldn't keep that grin off of her face. She hadn't known just how much she had missed the fighting that she had gone through when she was with the others. She had to admit that she missed them too. All of them; even their fighting.

Jumping back, Myra let out a laugh. "Not too bad for a brat," She told Luna. "But are you too afraid of-" Her words caught in her throat at the sight of the large creature falling out of the sky. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes swelled up.

Reno gave off a growl and swung his rod…only to hit Rude in the face. Liana gave a laugh before she too saw the large summon that had landed on the monument. Rude got up to hit Reno but took notice of it as well.

"Oh boy! Hello…" Reno squeaked with a little laugh.

"Hell no." Rude shook his head.

"Run!" Both women cried, pushing on their backs in the opposite direction. They did stop to grab a couple of kids, who Reno had a hard time with, before continuing to run. Loz and the others had decided to chase them.

"Is it after us?" Reno cried.

"I'm not looking." Rude plainly told him.

It was only moments later that some kind of attack blasted all of them off their feet and through the air, the four leather-bound jerks still following them.

Pushing herself up off the ground, Myra rubbed the side of her head for a moment. "I'm never agreeing to come to one of your guys' weddings ever again. You have the worst luck."

"I hear that," Liana sighed, standing up herself and brushing dirt and rubble off of her. The kids were all right, running off as Reno and Rude struggled to their feet as well. Shadows fell over the four of them and they turned to see Loz and the others standing over them again with smirks and smiles.

"Are we having fun yet?" Yazoo asked.

"The time of my life!" Reno growled, jumping up and attacking again.

The four separate fights started again but they were all like one huge one as the conversations could all be heard by the others.

"When are you going to call it a day?" Reno demanded.

"What? Yazoo asked, landing behind Luna. "Just as soon as you hand over Mother, that'll be the end of everything."

"Who in the hell is Mother?" Myra asked, rushing in another punch at Luna but both she and Yazoo disappeared, making her fist almost hit Reno but the monkey man quickly climbed up the side of the building to get out of the way.

"They're talking about Jenova." Liana answered. "These guys are apparently puppets or some sort of Sephiroth and Sienna."

"Those two again, huh?" Myra frowned. "They never leave, do they? They're gonna be haunting this planet until the end of time."

"Damned Punks," Rude growled as he and Loz had a strength battle. "What do you need Jenova's head for?"

Liana watched as Rude was slung at her moments later and jumped out of his path as Yakura did the same. She raised a brow before backing up again, trying to reach Rude to make sure that he was okay as she still fought Yakura.

"Forget your little reunion and get a grip!" Reno told them.

"All we want is to be with Mother!" Yazoo growled, landing a kick in Reno's face. He was sent flying after Rude.

"Mother will know. When she gets here, she'll decide what's best," Loz smiled.

"Now, tell us where she is." Yakura growled.

Liana opened her mouth to reply but winced instead as a large sign fell on top of Rude's head. "Damn Sign," He grunted moments before Reno landed on top of him.

Myra landed beside Liana and shook her head as they stared down at the two Turks. "Our Men," She sighed.

Liana grinned. "Without a doubt." At the sound of cracking, the woman frowned as Reno had stepped on Rude's sunglasses. Rude looked mortified. She couldn't help but give a little giggle.

"Mother, shmother." Reno scoffed, brushing his sleeve off. "It's Jenova's frigging head!

"Hey!" Luna cried out.

"I will not have you refer to Mother that way." Yazoo growled.

"You meanie!" Loz looked like he was about to cry. Myra and Liana shared a look as if they were about to die laughing.

"Our apologies," Rude sighed as he pulled out another pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah, yeah, your Ma's cool." Reno then lifted his head. "Wait, what the hell am I saying?"

"Sometimes, I just don't know," Myra answered him, jumping back at Luna. The fighting was getting tougher but it seemed that the four 'puppets' weren't losing strength at all. How unfair was that?

The four of them now stood back to back, two on either side. "Hey, Reno," Myra grinned at the redhead. "You wanna do…that?" Liana looked confused for a moment as Rude raised a brow.

Reno gave a large grin. "Do you mean…that? Are you sure that they would be able to handle…that?"

Myra shrugged. "Does it really matter? They're the enemy, right? So I believe that this is the best time to use…that." Even the four in leather wore interested looks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Liana asked but she was ignored.

"No, I don't think any of them would be able to handle that. They claim to be strong but nowhere near strong enough for that."

"Just show it to us already!" Yakura growled. "Whatever you got won't be able to do anything to us!"

Myra and Reno shared a smirk but before they could reply gunfire from the unfinished building to their right made them all glance up. They watched as four more figures fell above them. They were easy to recognize.

"Sir! No!" All three of the Turks cried as Rufus fired rounds off at the black box Kadaj was reaching for. Jena was right behind them, struggling with that other woman; Karina.

Liana gave a sigh of relief as Tseng and Elena then caught the President with a pair of nets a few moments later and caught Jena soon after. Kadaj had grabbed the box though before jumping on his bike and heading off. Karina followed him and the four that they had been fighting seemed to have forgotten all about them and took off after Kadaj and Karina.

Myra and Liana grinned, knowing why as the sound of two more bikes followed. Myra lifted her hand and waved as Jeanne passed her on one of the bikes and Cloud and Claire followed her on the other; Claire returned the wave.

Myra smashed her wrists together again and the bracelets turned back to normal, allowing her to run a hand through her hair. She turned and watched as Reno and Rude tried to climb up the side of the building to reach Rufus and Jena. Reno was like a little monkey or Spider-Man but Rude fell on his ass as Liana laughed at him. Myra sighed. "I knew I should have just stayed on Cid's ship."

_**~Baby you're all that I want**_

_**When you're lying here in my arms**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe**_

_**We're in Heaven~**_

**Jena's grip was tight on the back of Rufus' chair.** Karina and Kadaj had taken them to nearly the top floor of some unfinished building to watch over the events happening below them. Jena instantly saw her sister running through the streets, killing monsters left and right as she carried off a child or two at a time, getting them out of the way of danger.

She wanted to start a fight with Karina and Kadaj but Rufus told her to just stay still and wait. She didn't like doing nothing and was grinding her teeth together as she kept herself from making comments that would piss of the two before them. She had to do so because of Rufus, too. Something bad might of happened if she started anything.

"Say, Kadaj," Rufus finally began. "I've got a question for you."

"I've got an answer." The man replied.

"You said you needed Jenova cells in order to be whole again. What did you mean by that?"

"They're coming back." Karina was the one to answer instead and Jena glanced at her.

"Who?" The elder Rush had a good idea on who they were talking about but…

"Sephiroth," Rufus confirmed.

"And Sienna." Jena closed her eyes as a pain formed in her chest.

"The Nightmare." Rufus spat.

"So they say," Kadaj shrugged.

"We've never known Sephiroth, or Sienna," Karina said.

"I just…we just sense them there," Kadaj told them. "It's unbearable. The think Mother might want Sephiroth more than…"

"Poor little remnants," Rufus shook his head.

"It doesn't matter who she picks. You'll all meet the same end!" Kadaj growled.

"Mother came here after a long journey," Karina commented. "To free the cosmos of fools like you! But, you know what happened. Nothing happened. Everything's just the same!"

"We have to change it," Kadaj claimed. "We have to make her happy! If Mother willed it, we would do anything."

"The Nightmare returns." Rufus gave a 'hmph'.

"As long as you exist, the nightmares will come again and again." Kadaj told him.

"The Lifestream courses through the planet," Jena began, closing her eyes. "Back and forth, making the borders of life and death. As a cycle that is the truth of life…it makes history repeat itself, no matter what."

"So, go on," Rufus continued. "Bring your Jenovas and your Sephiroths your Siennas. It won't matter. We'll do as life dictates…and stop you every single time."

"Mr. President," Kadaj looked at the man in the chair. "Is that an excuse for taking Mother? Don't tell me you're feeling sorry?"

"Sorry?" Rufus raised his head a little bit. "Why, I've never had this much fun."

Jena watched as the Materia in Kadaj's arm began to shine. "Good," The crazed man shared a look with the other woman. "Then let's put an end to all this." Jena knew what Kadaj was doing. The Materia in his arm had to be a summon. Gripping onto Rufus' free hand, they both watched as Kadaj fired the energy up into the air. The clouds turned dark and full of thunder and lightning as a small tornado formed moments before Bahamut SIN came crashing down, making its way towards the center of Edge.

With wide eyes, Jena watched as things got worse. She felt like she should have been out there, helping. It wasn't fair to be stuck up here doing nothing. Hell, even Reno and Rude and Liana were down there fighting. She felt…useless. Rufus seemed to know how she was feeling and squeezed her hand. He whispered something but she didn't hear him. Instead her eyes were caught by something in the air. A…set of parachutes? Glancing up higher a large grin spread across her face. There was a flying aircraft. There was only one man that she knew, outside of ShinRa, that could fly a ship and that was…

"This is too fun, sir." Kadaj grinned. "And Requests for the next act?"

Jena smirked. As the man had been talking, Rufus stood from his chair, ripping the sheet from his body. Rufus ShinRa was a tall man with short blond hair and blue eyes as he wore his white suit. There was that bandage around his forehead and left eye, revealing to the others that he wasn't as hurt as he had been leading Kadaj and Karina to believe.

And in his left hand was a sealed, black box. Jenova's head.

"Mother!" Both of them cried.

Rufus gave a smirk. "A good son would have known." He stared at them for a moment before tossing it over the edge.

Kadaj gave a yell and fired Materia at Rufus but Jena got there first, knocking the President over the edge and rebounded the attack back at Karina. The woman gave a snarl when the bullet hit her shoulder and jumped onto Jena, sending both of them over the edge after the two men. Jena heard Rufus firing some shots of his own but she was concentrating on hitting every part of Karina has hard as she could as they fell. Holding onto the woman with on hand and hitting her with her other hand and her knees and feet, Jena refused to let go. If she was going to die then she sure as hell was going to take that woman with her!

But somehow Karina had freed herself from Jena and pushed away. With a growl Jena wanted to beat her some more but she knew that it was over with; for now. She saw Rufus land into the two nets that Tseng and Elena had shot and she reached for them but it turned out she was just a bit too far to the left, but she didn't need to worry about it.

Rufus smiled as he grabbed her hand, keeping her safe from falling the rest of the way to the ground. Jena had to admit that she had been scared but something told her that Rufus was going to save her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

She climbed up into the net beside him, giggling at the sight of Reno climbing up the wall like a monkey and Rude failing as he tried to. "Yes. You?"

"Just fine. I don't think that I'll be doing that ever again, though."

Jena smiled and then caught the sight of her sister driving by on her motorcycle, Claire and Cloud were right behind her.

"Don't you think you should go with her?" Rufus asked after a moment.

Jena thought for a moment. Before shaking her head, "No. Jeanne…Jeanne was closer to Sienna than I ever was. It's her place, not mine."

"You can't say that," Rufus told her. "Sienna was like a mother to you as well."

"Yes, she was my mother but Jeanne was, let's say, her favorite child. Every parent has one. Jeanne chose to go through SOLDIER like Sienna had while I went to the Turks instead. Sure, we did missions together but Jeanne was truly her..."

Rufus stared at the woman beside him for a moment before smiling. "Would you like to go get a drink?"

Jena grinned, glad that the conversation had changed. "Would I ever." She glanced after her sister again. ~You can do this, Jeanne. You don't need me…Not this time…~

_**~And love is all that I need**_

_**And I found it there in your heart**_

_**It isn't too hard to see**_

_**We're in Heaven~**_

**Jeanne watched as the monsters ran around, attacking the people.** Tifa and Zeke went one way and she went another, whipping out Genesis' blade. The townspeople gave cheers when the creatures were slashed in half before continuing to run away with screams. She took notice of Zeke a couple of times and Tifa was standing by Denzel before her attention was caught by Bahamut SIN being summoned and landing on the monument.

Where in the hell had Kadaj and the others gotten that?

"Jeanne, what the hell is that thing?" Zeke's cried.

"Kadaj must have summoned it!" The woman called back to him.

The summon was now in the air, a bright blue beam being fired from its mouth, destroying the monument. Everything shattered and she had to duck down out of the way of some metal.

"All right," Jeanne began, gripping Genesis' sword in her hands. "Let's get this over with."

"Need a hand?" She glanced down to see…

"Red Xlll! Cait Sith!"

Red Xlll was a large animal that looked like a mix between and lion and a dog. His fur was a fiery red and there was a large '13' on his hind leg. On his back was the small, white and grey robotic Cat that she knew Reeve Tuesti was controlling from somewhere around here. If they were here…that meant that Cid and the others had arrived as well.

"Boy, am I glad to see the two of you!" She looked at the Cat. "And I expected to see you more often."

"Sorry about that," Cait Sith scratched the back of his head as Red Xlll gave a snicker. "Work just got in the way."

"Well, now that you're here, get out there!" The woman told them. "That thing ain't gonna kill itself, you know!"

Red Xlll opened his mouth to talk but Denzel's voice cut him off and they all turned in time to see the child running at the summon.

"Denzel! No!" Jeanne tried to run forward and knock the child away but someone beat her too it. The yell and the sound of the automatic gun made her smile. "Barret!"

Barret was a large black man dressed in green pants and boots with a net shirt and a white, unzipped vest as his new outfit. There was a new tattoo on his left arm that Jeanne was going to have to take a good look at next time as well as the scars on his face.

The man grinned at her. "Marlene better be safe, huh?"

"With me here? Do you even need to ask?" Jeanne grinned.

The man nodded and ran off, Red Xlll and Cait Sith jumping in beside him.

"About damn time!" Zeke's voice joined them as the man dropped off of the Summon. "I swore to myself that if any of you missed my wedding I was gonna hunt you down and-"

The ninja star caught Jeanne's attention now and a moment later a teenager caught it before landing beside her, stripping off a yellow parachute. Yuffie's new outfit was a black and white headband, long black socks with yellow, knee-high shoes with a pair of khaki shorts. She wore a tank top with flower designs and a sleeveless, unzipped, gray hoodie.

Yuffie smiled, giving Jeanne and Tifa a wave. "All right, who's been touching my Materia?"

"The bad guys," Tifa smiled back. "Naturally."

"Ooh!" The teen ran off.

"Yuffie! Don't overdo yourself!" the new voice made them turn. Jeanne's smile just kept getting bigger.

"Renee!"

Yuffie's aunt was here now, too. With her long hair still dyed red the woman was wearing a pair of khaki capris and a white tank top with a grey jacket.

"Long time no see," Renee smiled at Tifa and Jeanne. "Glad to see you're all right."

"Like always," Tifa grinned. Jeanne watched for a moment in silence, noticing that Renee was carefully holding a hand over her stomach. She didn't know what to think for a moment before it hit her.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!" The words came out in a scream, making Tifa and Denzel jump.

Renee chuckled at her friend's reaction. "So you noticed. Two weeks! I'm so excited!"

"You really are?" Tifa looked shocked. "Then you shouldn't be fighting! Running and jumping is a horrible idea!"

"Don't worry," Renee waved her words aside. "Both me and the baby will be fine. Trust me; Cid won't let me do anything too serious." She gave another wave before hurrying after her niece. "We'll talk more later!"

"Who's that?" Denzel asked, watching after the two of them.

Right behind Renee, as a few monsters tried to attack the three standing there, another person decided to join them, whacking the enemy away with his spear.

"Cid!" Tifa grinned.

Cid Highwind now joined them with a pair of black pants and boots, a blue shirt with a faded, red jacket tied around his waist. He wore a pair of gloves on his hand and those goggles in his blond hair like always.

"She's a beauty," The blond man immediately began the introduction of his flying ship. Jeanne followed his finger. "That's Shera. Our latest model." He turned and ran after his wife. "I'll give you the grand Tour afterwards!"

"Where can I buy a phone?" The deep voice sent relief through Jeanne's body.

"Vincent," The ex-SOLDIER watched the ex-Turk move forward to join in the fight. She glanced back at Tifa. "Get Denzel back to 7th Heaven." Tifa nodded and Jeanne took off after Vincent.

This was just what she wanted. Everyone was back. She had even spotted Myra with the Turks over there, fighting those four. She had been praying for something to bring everyone back together and here it was. Believe it or not, she knew that everyone would show up. And she knew that…

Reaching up, Jeanne touched her right arm where she knew that red ribbon was tied around her. She knew that they all still wore theirs.

Barret fired at the summon like crazy as Zeke kept trying to stab its eyes out. Vincent seemed to fly through the air, like always, as he landed on the creature's shoulders and fired in its face. Renee may have been Pregnant but she and Yuffie could still gladly pull out some ninja moves together like they could those years before. Cid was still one hell of a stabber and Red Xlll always showed up to save him in the nick of time as well as tooth and nail attacks. Jeanne grinned happily as she ran down the creatures back, spreading ice acroos it's wings. She thought that it might had had an effect but it didn't seem like it. Maybe Shiva would work, though but that wasn't here summon. That's one that Zeke had…

"Jeanne!" The woman glanced up and saw Claire falling towards her. Jeanne smiled and jumped off of the Summon's back and grabbed the other woman's hand before twirling her in the air and sending her flying towards the creature. If Claire was back so was her brother.

Claire gave a battle cry before she hit the creature, Jeanne's previous sword being shoved deeply into the back of its neck. It cried out in rage and in pain before she stabbed it a second time and then jumped off of it, heading back to get ready for another attack.

"Miss me?" Claire asked as she landed beside them on the bars of the city.

"Where the hell you been?" Barret growled as Cloud landed beside his sister and Tifa jumped up beside Renee and Cid.

"Cloud," Claire called to her brother. "Just like old times, huh? None of you guys can tell me that you didn't miss this."

"I have to admit," Renee smiled as the Summon gave another roar. "It was strange going back to our normal lives."

"Less talk-y," Zeke growled, jumping at the summon. "More fight-y"

The others agreed with that and continued on with the fighting. Cloud and Jeanne found themselves together soon though, trying to take out the wings again. The man wanted to tell her something but he doubted that now was the time. Right after the fight, he had to though. Had to apologize to her…

"Hey," Claire suddenly looked very proud, waving over at Zeke. "Hey, Zeke, I got an idea!"

"Really?" The man grunted, whacking the Summon across the face with his Lance. "And what would that be?"

"We're gonna need that move you made. The one with Shiva!"

Zeke stared at the blonde for a moment before a large smile spread across his face before it faltered into a frown. "But on a creature that big…I would need more power!"

"You forget," Claire grinned and pointed at Jeanne as she and Cloud jumped off of the back of the creature before getting ready to attack again. "Who did Jeanne learn from?"

Zeke, understanding her words, grinned and ran forward on the bars. "Hey, Jeanne! Come here!"

The woman glanced down and changed her direction, leaving Cloud to fight with Tifa and Cid. "What is it?"

"I need your power." He told her.

Cloud wasn't sure what was going on a few minutes later until a bright, blue light caught his eye from high above. Zeke had summoned Shiva and was now floating in the air high above them and the creature. He wasn't sure what the man was doing but Cloud's eyes grew wide at the sight of Jeanne up there standing behind him somehow as they both stood there. Zeke was powering up, ice spreading out across the lance in his hand. Bahamut SIN had taken notice of the light as well and ignored the rest of them, flying up towards the two of them. Cloud and the others fell back to the bars and the ground, watching the outcome.

"This is for my Wedding Day, you son of a bitch!" Zeke screamed before shoving the lance through the Summon's mouth. Jeanne held on as long as she could, watching the ice spread across the summon. The moment it hit the wings she let go of Zeke's arm and let herself fall to the ground, just like the Summon did. The monster shattered into hundreds of shards when it hit the ground but a pair of strong arms caught her and landed carefully. With a sigh and a deep breath, Jeanne opened her eyes again before giving a small smile.

"Thanks, Cloud. Hitting the ground would have sucked." She told him.

Cloud gave a small grin before he frowned again. He looked…nervous. "Jeanne, I just…I want to apologize," He began. "For the last two years. The way that I have been acting after all that I had told you. I was an idiot."

"Yes, you were," Jeanne told him, placing her feet on the ground. Cloud flinched and hung his head. "But not very many men will admit that they were wrong."

Cloud looked up at her again. "Does this…does this mean that I'm forgiven?" He asked her.

Jeanne was silent for a moment before giving a smile. "Not yet, but it's a start. After all," She poked him in the chest. "Its two years' worth of ignore-ation and jerkiness that you have to make up for."

Cloud smiled at her. The tone of her voice, her teasing, that was her from all those years ago. Her when Zack was still around and they had first met. Maybe…everything was going to be okay. Yeah, everything was going to be all right now…

Claire grinned, watching Zeke landed beside her. "I am a genius," She danced happily.

"Yeah, not too bad there," Zeke scuffled her hair. "Good thinking." He turned at the call of his name to see Tifa running towards him. "Excuse me for a moment," He grinned, running towards his woman.

Claire smiled, sadly and happily, as Tifa and Zeke hugged and kissed. You could tell that they loved one another very much. Claire wanted to have that for herself one day. A man who made sure she was safe, one who would do anything for her. Someone who…who adored her and wanted to make her happy and someone that she could do the same thing for. Cloud had Jeanne, if her stupid brother would open her eyes. Tifa had Zeke. Cid had Renee.

Unfortunately her thoughts made her eyes turn to Vincent. The man in red was looking at Zeke and Tifa for a moment too, his head titled to the side as he seemed lost in memories. Looking at him made her recall the bet that she had made with Vincent at the Forgotten City. She knew that Vincent had gotten here before her. What in the hell was she going to do? It was supposed to be the other way around…but then again…it could work this way…

"Claire," The blonde turned to Jeanne. She was sitting on her motorcycle, Cloud was sitting on his. "Let's go."

**This one is almost over. I'm rather surprised at how fast it's been going on. That just means that Dirge of Cerberus is right around the corner! ;)**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Motorcycle fun**_

**This wasn't your normal motorcycle ride through the streets of the city. **

"They're taking us to Midgar?" Jeanne asked herself as the ruined city grew closer.

It seemed they were as Kadaj zoomed right through the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign on the bridge and Cloud and Claire had to duck their heads to missing it flying by as Jeanne swerved out of the way. She gave a growl and sped her bike up to catch up with Karina. It was out here that the four goonies behind Kadaj and Karina decided to attack Cloud and Claire. Cloud had to take care of swerving the bike and being rammed by Loz while his sister fought them off. AKA, a foot to Loz's head multiple times when he tried to ram them into the wall of the bridge. It jerked his arms to the side to where he hit the other side of the bridge and buzzed off for a moment. Yazoo and Luna jumped in, firing off shots from front and behind. Claire took care of the bullets that Luna shot leaving her brother to grab one of his own swords from his motorcycle compartment and block Yazoo's.

Claire was expecting Yakura to jump in as well but it seemed that the other sister had taken off after Jeanne instead. Jeanne was doing her best to ignore the woman as she rode after the other two but eventually she had to whip out the blade that Genesis had given her and defend herself.

Loz had jumped off his bike to attack Cloud and Claire again but the brother was good in dodging them and sped off after Jeanne and Yakura into a tunnel off to the right. Kadaj and Karina had taken a higher root instead so their view was lost for a moment.

Loz drove up the side of the tunnel and Claire gave a hiss as he moved to the ceiling before dropping down on top of her and her brother.

"Claire!" Cloud cried when his sister blocked his weapon with her sword.

"Just drive, Cloud! We got two others, remember?" Claire hissed and shoved the man off of her just to have Luna jump up beside them next Luna flew off of her bike at Claire's strike and Yazoo hurried forward to catch her on his own.

"Claire, take the handles." Cloud ordered his sister. She nodded her head and slipped forward as carefully as she could while Cloud moved behind her just to take up a battle with Loz. She lost track of her brother's bike as she watched Jeanne up ahead of them for a moment. Jeanne was just dodging Yakura's lance as she drove. Until she lowered her hand to the road behind her. Claire couldn't help but smirk as ice coated the road. Claire bit her tongue to keep from telling her brother to hang on as they hit the ice.

"Cloud!" Claire then cried, watching as Loz's bike was thrown at them. Her brother glanced up and saw the bike as Yazoo slid under it with a smirk. Cloud jumped off of the bike next and cut the motorcycle in half. Loz thought it would be smart to attack him from there but Cloud kicked off of him, sending the childish man back between the two halves of the bike before it exploded. That didn't stop Loz though. A few moments later the man was kicking her brother across the top of the tunnel like a rag doll. Yazoo jumped up to help him but when Luna went to do the same Claire gave a growl and rammed Cloud's bike into her this time. Her brother could take care of the two of them.

Loz's weapon exploded against the wall moments before he landed on Yakura's bike as she halted to a stop. Yazoo landed behind Luna again and Cloud behind his sister as they took off after Jeanne again.

Jeanne gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the Turk Helicopter at the end of the tunnel. She heard a caterwaul from Claire so she knew that the Strife sister knew what that meant.

_**~When our lights meet, will you know me then  
And will you want to know it  
It feels like I've known you for so long~**_

**Reno and Rude stood there just in front of the helicopter while Liana stood by the opened door, ready to jump in and fly off if needed.** She shook her head with a smile at the two boys.

"Hey, Partner," Reno glanced to his right at Rude. "This thing…got any bite to it?" He lifted the bomb that he was holding.

"ShinRa technology at its finest." Rude answered him.

"Oh, so _you _made this?"

"If nothing else," Rude grinned. "It's…flashy."

"Oh, good." Reno replied.

"You love it, I know." Rude told him.

"I'm a sucker, what can I say?" Liana called from the helicopter. Rude gave her a grin over the shoulder as Reno laughed.

"Looks like today we're clocking out early." The redhead said happily. Moments before the bikes came shooting out. Liana lifted her hand in a wave as they paused before jumping in and getting the chopper ready to go again as Rude and Reno placed their bombs down.

_**~When our lights meet, will you want me then  
And will you ever know it  
It seems like you've known me for so long~**_

"**HOLY SHIT!"** Claire's cry could be heard above the noise as she glanced up at all the color-exploding clouds that went off in the air above them. Jeanne would have paid to know what was going through Kadaj and Karina's minds when they glanced up at all the bright colors just to see two motorcycles about to fall on their heads.

The two of them had to whip out their weapons. Jeanne bared down on Karina as hard as she could while keeping her bike steady as Cloud did the same with Kadaj as Claire continued to drive. They quickly hit the end of the road though and flew off. As they fell, Jeanne took in a quick look at what was left of the ShinRa building. Everything that had happened had been from there. That was where she started. That's where everything started…

Sliding down into the debris and ruckus Jeanne landed clearly but Claire was flung from her bike and Cloud landed on his side as Karina and Kadaj took off again.

"Are you all right?" Jeanne had stopped and turned back to the two of them.

"Never better," Claire grunted as she stood and her brother picked the bike back up. "You?" She asked her brother.

"I'm fine." He answered her. Cloud placed his sword back in the Motorcycle case before glancing at his left arm. The black sleeve was half ripped so he just went ahead and finished the job.

Claire frowned at the sight of the Geostigma on her brother's arm before reaching up to grab her own spot. Jeanne stared at the red ribbon tied there for a moment before wincing at the twinge in her leg before turning away as Claire jumped back on behind her brother. They took off again, following Kadaj and Karina to Aerith's church. Jeanne fell back, letting Cloud and Claire go first through the double doors. Claire gripped to her brother's waist as he pulled the bike up off its front wheel to knock the doors open as Kadaj and Karina made an escape route through the ceiling. Cloud and Claire had to slide under the pillar and Jeanne skidded her bike to a stop on the other side. She gave a sigh of relief before slowly pulling around it just in time to see Kadaj fire something at the twins.

Jumping from her bike, Jeanne quickly hurried to Claire, pulling her up out from beneath the bike she had been sitting on. Ignoring Kadaj's laugh she slapped Claire's cheeks. "Hey, you all right?"

"Wow," Claire pulled a kooky look on her face again. "Did Reno set off another bomb?"

"She's fine." Jeanne dropped her on the flowers as Cloud glanced over her shoulder. She turned her attention to the pool of water that was starting to form in the ground where the flowers had been and took a step back. That wasn't regular water, anyone could have known that. But what could it have been? Whatever it was, Kadaj and Karina didn't like it and they took off again as it began to fall on the trio like rain.

"Cloud!" Claire was on her feet in seconds, pointing at her brother's arm. "Look!" All three of them watched as the water made the Geostigma disappear. Claire ripped her jacket off of her shoulder and watched as her own Stigma was taken away. A huge grin popped up on her face before she looked at Jeanne. "What about yours?"

Jeanne stared at her for a moment before dropping her hand to lift her pants leg. She didn't want to see it but she knew the result when she heard Claire's gasp. She sighed before glancing down with a sad smirk. The Geostigma on her leg didn't move. It looked worse than ever, in fact. The pale grey and green was much darker now like someone had taken her leg and beaten it with a bat or something. Claire watched Jeanne as she stared at it before a smirk spread across her lips. It wasn't one of her normal ones. This one was…sad almost. Some sort of disappointed

"You know," Jeanne dropped her pants leg. "Aerith had said that it was this place, out of all of Midgar, that she could hear the voices of the Planet." Cloud looked up at her, haling as he reached for his bike. She sat down on her own again, a small smile on her face. "When she first told me that I thought she was crazy." She then scoffed before leaning forward on her bike. "Won't you look at me now?"

Cloud and Claire shared a look as the other woman took off. "She holds it all in," She shook her head. "Just holds it all in like it's hers to bear and hers alone." She turned to look at her brother as he sat back down on his bike. "You're more alike than I thought." ~Why didn't hers disappear as well?~ She asked herself. ~Why?~

Cloud said nothing but his head was roaring with ways to fix everything as he followed Jeanne up the pillar and after Kadaj and Karina to the final place.

It was right beneath the building of ShinRa Inc. when Jeanne and Cloud finally came to another stop. Cloud grabbed his blades and the trio walked forward.

"Is your sister not going to be joining us this time?" Claire asked the woman beside her.

Jeanne glanced at the sky for a moment before sighing. "I guess not." Her gaze then turned to the two standing above them. Kadaj was still clutching to that box still.

"Brother. Sisters!" He cried. "We're with her at last!"

"So what's going to happen now?" Cloud asked, not wanting to play any more games.

"Mother will tell us," Karina answered as the man beside her just chuckled.

"I guess avatars don't get the memo." Jeanne commented. It wiped the looks right off of their faces.

"So what if I'm a puppet." Kadaj hung his head for a moment. "Once upon a time…you were too!" Kadaj fired at them and Cloud and his sister jumped off, leaving Jeanne to take care of the other woman on her own.

"I beg to differ." Jeanne smirked as she and Karina battled in the air. "Sienna never had control of me. Never took control." She grunted. "You know why?"

"Should I care?" Karina asked, jumping back.

"And that is why you will never be chosen over Sienna," Jeanne smirked. "You follow in paths. Sienna creates her own, just like Jenova did!"

Karina gave a growl, grown furious at the other woman's words and pushed back on her blades as hard as she could. It wasn't worth the attempt though. Jeanne pushed her back again like it was nothing.

"Ha! You might be Sienna and Sephiroth's new bodies," Jeanne growled as she kicked off the side of the building. "But you are nothing like them! Your strength doesn't even meet theirs!"

A harsh wind blew and they all turned their attention to the large ship that came to a stop above them.

"All right, Cid!" Claire grinned. "Good job on the back-up, my man!"

"Jeanne!" A voice called down. They all watched as a single form slid down a rope before landing beside the three of them as the ship drove off.

"I had a feeling that you weren't going to come." Jeanne smiled.

Jena Rush wiped the dust off of her suit. "I almost didn't. But then I got to thinking. I wasn't going to let you have all the fun." She grinned.

_**~Inside these four walls**_

_**My heart calls out loud**_

_**Nowhere to be found**_

_**Emotions tied and bound~**_

"**Guys," **Yuffie grinned, arms full of Materia as she moved towards the window of the ship. "I brought you Materia!" She almost fell before telling Cid to be careful.

"Yo, Cid! Park this junk heap!" Barret called.

"Shut up!" the pilot called back. "You want off, then jump! Get off my back!" He gave his wife a sheepish grin when she whacked his arm.

"Jeanne and the others can handle this one their own." Vincent told the others.

"Why?" Zeke asked, crossing his arms.

"Kadaj and Karina are remnants of Sephiroth and Sienna," Vincent explained. "Think of them as a sort of larval form."

"Larva?" Yuffie cried. "You mean…he's some kind of insect?"

"Lassie," Cait Sith cried. "Shut your gulp!" Red Xlll gave the robotic cat a glare for hitting his head.

"So the punk's gonna become Sephiroth." Cid sighed.

"And that mean's the chick's Sienna, huh?" Myra stared out the window.

"So, the Sexy Goddess Sienna is coming back, huh?" Zeke grinned. "I can't wait to see her again!"

"Uh-huh," Tifa crossed her arms and looked at her groom-to-be.

He froze and pulled a face. "Uh-oh," Yuffie and Renee giggled.

"Do they know about Kadaj and Karina?" Tifa asked Vincent.

"One would think." The man replied.

"Come on guys," Zeke rolled his eyes. "It's Jeanne. That woman knows everything."

"Then you're right," Tifa nodded. "It's their fight now."

"What?" Yuffie glanced at them all. "I don't get it. Why can't we help out?"

"This is man talk." Cid told his niece.

"Sexist. Sexist!" Yuffie cried. "What Aunt Yuie sees in you I'll never know!" Cait Sith told her to be quiet again and received another look from Red Xlll.

"Men don't get it either," Barret told her.

"Two years ago," Tifa began. "Think about the strength the four of them had when they fought those last battles. It's only been a couple of years but…I doubt that any of them lost it. We might have lost it but the four of them…it always stayed.

Barret scoffed. "They've got ten minutes."

"Strifes and Rushes," Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Royal pains in the ass, like always."

Tifa smiled.

"Oh my god!" Zeke then growled. "How in the hell can they fly through the air during battles like that?" He glared at Vincent. "You too, dammit!"

"Maybe it's from the experiments and the Mako or something like that." Tifa suggested.

"If so, what about Jena? She doesn't move like that." Myra pointed out.

"Jena wasn't experimented on like her sister was." Renee told the others. "Jena was with the Turks, remember?"

"Yeah, I had forgotten about that. I always wondered why Cloud and Claire would lose their minds while Jeanne stayed safe." Cait Sith rubbed his chin.

"Because Jeanne is her daughter," Vincent answered. They all looked at him. "She took the two of them in as children off of the streets and raised them. Taught them. If you tell me that Sienna wasn't their mother then you're a fool. She refused to take control of Jeanne like Sephiroth did Cloud and that was why she took Claire instead. You forget, Zack had the same tests done on him as well."

"Two men," Zeke turned back to the window. "Two women." He shook his head. "Sienna hasn't lost her mind quite like Sephiroth has but I doubt that she's going to leave him on his own after all this time. If she was going to she would have done it two years ago at the Crater."

_**~Dreaming**_

_**It seeming I'm living a lie**_

_**Can't believe my eyes**_

_**You took me by surprise~**_

"**Ha!"** Claire grinned as Kadaj flew through the air.

"Kadaj!" Karina shoved Jeanne off of her and ran, grabbing her man's hand moments before he was lost. She clung to him, keeping him from falling. Jeanne and Cloud shared a look before stepping forward. The two of them had exchanged a silent conversation before Kadaj looked up at the two of them. Cloud and Kadaj stared at eachother for a moment before he tossed Jenova's head at him. Cloud whacked it away, slicing it open. Jeanne bit her lip and went to grab it but she didn't need to worry. Jena grabbed it instead.

Karina gave a growl and jumped at the other woman. Jena didn't have time to react before the foot hit her face and the box was ripped from her hands. Karina took the box and began to fall, Kadaj following right after her. The four of them watched like it was in slow motion. The two of them struggled, pulling something out of the black case and Kadaj pressed it to him. He glanced up and smirked at the four of them. "Our Reunion…" His voice sent a shiver down Claire's back. "That you're dying to watch."

"Fuck!" Jeanne cried, leading the other three in a jump down after the two of them. They all watched as Kadaj wrapped his arms around Karina, holding her against him tightly as both began to cry out in pain as they fell towards the part of the building beneath them. And then, they landed on their feet, side by side, as if nothing had happened and as soft as a feather. Gripping Genesis' sword tightly, Jeanne watched as she reared her arm back to hit Karina only for her and her sister to smash into a sheet of ice.

Claire watched the ice appear before she felt her own sword halt against something. She froze and looked at the sword that had parried her own and her brother's. Her mouth felt dry and it grew even worse as the four of them all stared at the two figures that now stood beneath them.

"Look who it is." The woman grinned, the ice still standing between her and the two sisters.

The man glanced up, a smirk on his face. "Good to see you, Cloud."

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**I seriously love the ending of this battle between Jeanne and Sienna. The best part of the entire chapter, lol. It made it cry :(**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Mother**_

"**Good to see you, Cloud."**

That was all that could be exchanged before the man struck out with his blade and sent Cloud and Claire flying back to the building they had jumped off of. Jeanne and Jena were sent right after them. All four watched in silence as the two figures followed them, landing up on a high ledge to look down on them.

As Jeanne stared up at the two above them she couldn't help but want to smile. She had nearly forgotten just how majestic and strong her 'parents' were.

At 6'1' in height the man was dressed head to foot in black leather with silver pauldrons. His chest was bare, covered with crossing, leather straps. His hair was long and silver, reaching nearly to his ankles and his eyes were a cat-like green with leather gloves on his hands.

The woman at his side was at 5'11' with long black hair to her waist and matching, cat-like eyes to his. She was also dressed head to foot in black leather and the jacket covered all but the crest of the grey top she wore. A pair of crystal earrings hung from her ears and a pair of black gloves were on her hands.

(Damn, I can already hear the music starting, lol)

"Your Geostigma is gone?" Sephiroth asked Cloud and Claire. Both of them stayed silent as they glared at him. "That's too bad."

"You two though," Sienna's gaze was stuck on Jeanne and Jena. "You never had it," She commented on the elder sister. "But you, Jeanne, you still have it. It seems like it didn't want to go away." She grinned. "I wonder why that is."

"I have a few good ideas on why that is," Jeanne replied. "But I'm not going to tell it to you!"

"What do you want?" Cloud asked them, cutting the conversation short.

"The last thoughts of Geostigma dead." Sephiroth answered him. "Those remnants will join the Lifestream and girdle the Planet. Choking it."

"Corroding it." Sienna held her hand out and they watched as that crystal blade of ice formed.

"What we want, Cloud," Sephiroth took over again, glancing up at the sky for a moment. "Is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as our vessel…" He looked back at the four beneath them and then raised his right hand into the air. "Just as our mother did long ago." When Sephiroth opened his hand the sky was covered with swirling dark clouds.

"Then one day we'll find a new planet," Sienna spread her feet out a bit more, tightening her grip on the ice-blade in her hand.

"And on its soil we'll create a shining future." Sephiroth told them.

"But then…what about this?" Claire demanded.

"This Planet?" Sienna gave a laugh as she and Sephiroth exchanged a look.

"Well," Sephiroth grinned. "That's up to you."

And as Sephiroth brought his hand down the fight began.

_**~Noli manere, manere in memoria**_

_**Noli manere, manere in memoria**_

_**Sephiroth, Sephiroth~**_

_**~Won't remain, remain in memory**_

_**Won't remain, remain in memory**_

_**Sephiroth, Sephiroth~**_

Sephiroth's form didn't change like it had last time and Claire was pleased that she could still stare at the sexy, silver-haired man while she and her brother fought him. He might have been the enemy but that didn't mean he couldn't look good while she beat him up.

If she could beat him up. It seemed that Sephiroth was actually much faster than he had been last time. Or maybe it's her fault for not staying in-tune with her blade like Jeanne and her brother had.

Vine-like structures were falling from the sky, reaching for everything. Claire tried to ignore it as much as she could as she and her brother flew through the air, hacking and slashing at the man before them. She felt…strange though. Sephiroth wore that damn smirk of his. It made Claire think that he was playing with them.

Claire got tossed aside like a ragdoll and her brother soon followed after. With a quick glance to find their opponent they saw him flying at them from the right before twirling in the air, striking Cloud, and sending him flying towards one of the buildings, leaving Claire on her own for a moment. She didn't have any time to think before the silver-haired man jumped on her.

_**~Saevam iram, iram et dolorem**_

_**Saevam iram, iram et dolorem**_

_**Sephiroth, Sephiroth~**_

_**~Raging anger, anger and misery**_

_**Raging anger, anger and misery**_

_**Sephiroth, Sephiroth~**_

"So, here we are again, huh?" Jena's voice was cool and calm as this trio just stood there, staring at eachother for a moment while the other group fought off to the side. Neither of them had moved when the others had. They all were silent for a small while before Jena decided to break it.

"So it seems," Sienna glanced between the two women. Her grip had loosened on her blade but both the sisters knew that it meant nothing; that woman could kill them both in moments if they weren't careful. "I do have to say that I am quite surprised to see the two of you here…" Her voice was low towards the end so they weren't sure whether or not they were supposed to hear that.

"Surprised?" Jeanne raised a brow. "Why would you be surprised?"

Sienna shook her head and took another step back. "Don't mind that," Her gripped tightened and she lifted her blade to the height of her face; Jeanne had a quick flash-back of Genesis. "Just so you know…I won't be taking it easy on you like I did last time."

"That was easy?" Jeanne asked her.

Sienna grinned in silence before finally beginning their own fight.

_**~Ferum terribile, terribile fatum~**_

_**~Fierce terror, fierce fate~**_

Claire soon found herself in the building as well, the sparks radiating off of their swords when they hit the other, lighting up the building as the two of them jumped through it. With a shout, Cloud dropped in from nowhere, saving his sister from a blow that would have hurt. And despite the fear and the worry, Claire couldn't help but let a smile pull on her face. She had missed this…missed fighting, so much. Everything was just so…boring now.

"Oh," Sephiroth grinned down at the young blond. "Where did you find this strength?"

"I'm not about to tell you!" Cloud growled, shoving the man off of him. Sephiroth made a path out of the building and the twins took off after him. When they made it out though they found a piece of the building falling on them and no sight of Sephiroth. They jumped out of the way and turned just in time to see Sephiroth pop up out of the smoke and attack again.

"Could it be because of her?" Sephiroth's smirk was still there as they fought. The Strife Twins didn't need to ask who he was talking about and their silence was all the answer that he needed. "So it is. She seems to be quite influential. Even more so than her dear sister." Sephiroth grinned as he sliced a triangle out of the building they were on and watched it slide towards the twin, making them jump off, before following them. "I suppose I should be proud." He commented as they continued in the air.

"Proud?" Claire scoffed, pushing him off of her brother. "What right do you have to be proud of Jeanne? You and Sienna both left her behind! Everything she has done for the last ten years she's done on her own! You have no right to believe that you were involved in it!"

"So you think," The silver-haired man smirked. His words and look enraged Cloud beyond belief, shooting him forward in another attack.

_**~Noli manere, manere in memoria**_

_**Noli manere, manere in memoria**_

_**Sephiroth, Sephiroth~**_

_**~Won't remain, remain in memory**_

_**Won't remain, remain in memory**_

_**Sephiroth, Sephiroth~**_

Sienna said nothing, just continued to grin and fight as more and more of her ice spikes protruded out of the ShinRa building, giving the three women paths to jump around after eachother. What she had said from before was turning out to be true. Sienna had been taking it easy two years ago. Either that or she had, somehow, been given some kind of extra strength. The first strike that hit Jeanne seemed to burn like it was fire instead of ice. A cry escaped her lips as the blade cat through her left thigh. She brought Genesis' blade forward to attack but Sienna jumped backwards just to land into a brawl with Jena.

The removal of the blade just seemed to make the wound worse. Jeanne didn't remember the same reactions like this from last time but then again did she truly notice the pain from the last time they had fought? She had been more intent on trying to convince Sienna not to fight them instead of just trying to beat them like now.

Here was another question. Could they truly call this woman…Sienna? Were they really here? Karina and Kadaj weren't truly Sephiroth and Sienna and yet they seemed to know a lot about what had happened. Could that mean that this was truly Sephiroth and Sienna? If it was did this mean that they were never going to be truly gone?

_**~Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili**_

_**Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum**_

_**Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili**_

_**Hic veni, da mihi...~**_

_**~Come, my son. Come, my son**_

_**Come here, give me death once more**_

_**Come, my son. Come, my son**_

_**Come here, give me...~**_

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you." Sephiroth smirked. He turned in the air to slice in half a large piece of building as it flew at him from the other fight. "Shall I give you despair?" Claire grunted as she jumped off of one of the ice spikes that Sienna had made and flew over her brother's head as he fell a bit. Sephiroth knocked her right back down to the spike though as Cloud stood on his sword after shoving it into the building. Both of them stared up at Sephiroth as he landed. He didn't need anything; he just stood there sideways as he stared down at them. "On your knees." He called to them. "I want you to beg for forgiveness."

The overhang above them fell from Jeanne's attack and came crumbling down to them, mixing the two fights together. Cutting through the blocks of what was left of the ShinRa building, Claire found herself face to face with Sienna instead just in time to have that ice-blade of hers to sink into her stomach. Her cry was mixed with another. That was Jena this time, not Jeanne. That only meant one thing; Sephiroth had gotten the elder sister just like Sienna had gotten her.

"Get away from her!" Cloud's voice cried as he came to his sister's rescue.

"Oh," Sienna jumped back from Claire with a small grin. "So the man of the group finally takes his turn against me, hmm?" She narrowed her eyes a bit and Cloud tightened his grip to keep his hands from shaking. There was something about these eyes that looked worse than Sephiroth's. "I let Sephiroth have you and your sister last time. This time I'll take part of anything that gets in my way."

"Good." He growled before swinging the Buster Blade.

She took a good look at it. "You have Angeal's sword…I take it that Zack gave it to you before he died, as Genesis gave his to Jeanne. I understand her but what was seen in you I do not understand."

"Coming from the one that lost last time," Claire growled. She was ignoring the blood seeping from her wound as she stood up and beside her brother. "Let's show her what Jeanne taught us."

_**~Noli manere in memoria**_

_**Saevam iram et dolorem**_

_**Ferum terribile fatum**_

_**Ille iterum veniet~**_

_**~Won't remain in memory**_

_**Raging anger and misery**_

_**Fierce, terrible fate**_

_**The second advent~**_

As her attack shattered the building beneath their feet, Jeanne lost sight of everything as they began to fall; until her sister's cry caught her. She gazed above in time to watch as Sephiroth's sword struck its mark.

"JENA!" Jeanne cried. Masamune tore down her back. She gripped Genesis' blade and jumped off of a close-by piece of the building, rushing at the silver-haired man. Sephiroth turned as Jena's body fell, waiting on the other sister.

"I had wanted to take part in a fight like this last time as well but you brought your friends with you." He told her. "I am pleased to see that you changed your mind in just sticking to Sienna." The woman didn't reply to the man, just glaring at him as the two of them twirled through the air slicing at the other as they jumped from piece to falling piece. This wasn't the way that she had been planning on fighting Sephiroth. She never thought that she would after everything had happened but now the chance had come. Just not the way that she had wanted it. She had to try, at least one more time. If she could convince him to stop all of this then she knew that Sienna would as well.

"Sephiroth," Her arms were growing numb from all the strikes that the silver-haired man slung against Genesis' blade. "You have to stop this! Please!" He raised a brow and paused his attacks for a moment as they continued to face eachother. "You can stop, here and now! You're not just some monster, despite what Hojo and ShinRa did to you! You never were a monster! All of this can end! ShinRa isn't around anymore so you don't have to worry! You and Sienna can go off together and live in peace! All of this is pointless now! Why can't you see that?" She took a breath as they landed on the top of the ShinRa building again. She had to continue. "You won't be used as weapons anymore! You got your revenge last time when you tore down ShinRa. Going to destroy this world isn't something that you have to do!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes before turning his back to her. "Your words…I understand what you're saying, but I fear they mean not."

"Sephiroth…"

"I…I once thought about it," The silver-haired man's voice was soft. "Just the two of us, leaving. Disappearing. But not anymore. It doesn't matter. She wants her revenge and I will do all in my power to give it to her!" He turned back to Jeanne and lifted Masamune back to face her. "But it's not just her that wants it. We will use this Planet and our vessel and create a world all our own!"

She had tried but she knew that there was nothing else that she could do. She would always hope that she could somehow convince the two she saw as her parents to stop all of this but fate made her realize that she wouldn't; and it just made it bare down on her harder. But there was no other choice now. She had to save this planet and everyone one it from her parents; again.

Lifting Genesis' blade again she ran forward to attack Sephiroth once more…until Sienna landed in between them and knocked her away.

_**~Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili**_

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili**_

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili**_

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili~**_

_**~My son, come, come, come, my son**_

_**My son, come, come, come, my son**_

_**My son, come, come, come, my son**_

_**My son, come, come, come, my son~**_

"Cloud," Claire ignored her wound and hurried to her brother as he fell to his knees. "Are you all right?" She had thought that Sephiroth was hard but Sienna…she was a monster. But, perhaps, Sienna was just harder to fight than Sephiroth was because this was the woman that Jeanne cared about. Claire remembered all the stories that Jeanne told her when she and her sister were taken in by this ex-SOLDIER. Everything that Sienna had done for them…

"Look out!" Jena's cry brought their attention behind them in time to see the woman block Sephiroth's blade from hitting them. She cursed and flung her left Sai away; Masamune had cut right through it. "Are you two all right?"

"No," Claire struggled to stand. "But I'm not done yet!" The two women ran at Sephiroth together as Jena pulled out a short sword to her now free hand. Cloud watched them fight as he pushed himself back to his feet. This fight…it was much harder than it had been last time. Why was that? How were Sephiroth and Sienna able to grow stronger over these last two years if they had been dead?

Ice landed before him and Cloud glanced up to see Jeanne and Sienna locked in a battle of their own and they descended to the four of them. The ground vibrated when they landed but they were still too far away to be heard.

Cloud went to run to help Jeanne when Sephiroth dropped in front of him and knocked him back off his feet. He was sent across the top of the building just to land at Sienna's feet after she knocked Jeanne away. She glanced down at him and grinned. The woman began to beat down on him. Cloud didn't have a moment to attack back and just held up the Buster Blade to block until Jeanne joined back in and knocked Sienna away from him. Jena jumped back in to help her sister, leaving Cloud to turn back to Sephiroth and his sister.

_**~Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili**_

_**(Qui mortem invitavis)**_

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili**_

_**(Poena funesta natus)~**_

_**~My son, come, come, come, my son**_

_**(By death's invitation)**_

_**My son, come, come, come, my son**_

_**(Painful tainted birth)~**_

Cloud grunted as his back rammed against the wall behind him and winced again as Sephiroth shoved his blade into his right shoulder.

"Tell me what you cherish most." Sephiroth told him. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

"Oh Sephy," Sienna tsked, shaking her head as she dropped her blade. "You and I both know what his most cherished item would be." Cloud instantly glanced around to love for the others. Claire and Jena seemed to be knocked out a little ways away; Jeanne wasn't too far from them either, struggling to stand back up. Sienna had shoved ice spikes through the back of her knees; how the woman was even standing, Cloud had no idea.

_**~Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili**_

_**(Noli nomen vocare)**_

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili**_

_**(Ille iterum veniet)~**_

_**~My son, come, come, come, my son**_

_**(Won't call the name)**_

_**My son, come, come, come, my son**_

_**(The second advent)~**_

Cloud ripped the blade from his shoulder and twirled up, making Sephiroth jump back. He stood, trying to keep their attention on him and not the two women that were down for the moment. Jeanne knew what he was doing and closed her eyes before lifting Genesis' blade back up against Sienna.

"I pity you," Cloud huffed, staring at the silver-haired man. "You just don't get it at all." Sephiroth gave a 'Hmph' and ran at him. Claire's eyes opened slowly and she watched as her brother and Sephiroth fought some more before finding themselves in the air again. "There isn't a thing I don't cherish!" Cloud twirled the sword around over his head before his separate blades lined up around the man in the air.

_**~Sephiroth, **_

_**Sephiroth**_

_**Sephiroth~**_

Jeanne's strength seemed to be renewed as she fought against Sienna now. Her blows were harder. She could dodge the ice without a scratch. Sienna's smirk was no longer there. It had turned into a frown but at the same time Jeanne took notice of the look of pride in her mother's eye.

"You were all I ever wanted," Jeanne decided to say. This would be the last time that she saw her. If she didn't tell her now. "You were my idol! I wanted to be just like you! Not your power. Not your strength. Just you. You saved Jena and me and gave us hope. Gave us a life! I only have what I have now because of you! Without you, I never would have met Angeal or Genesis. I wouldn't have even met Zack! Or Cloud and Claire! None of these people! Jena wouldn't have met Reno or Rufus! We wouldn't have any of what we have now! You were our Mother, our God! I would have done anything for you! Anything to help you! But you didn't let me! You went and destroyed Nibelheim, not even asking for my help! If you had asked me then I…I would have done everything that I could have to help you!" Jena opened her eyes as she pushed herself to her knees. She took a hard breath, trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. Looking up at her sister as she continued to fight their mother she found Jeanne was crying freely. "But you didn't. You didn't and you left me behind!" Jeanne's blows knocked Sienna's sword from her hands and the woman fell to her knees as Jeanne stood over her, glaring down at her. "I…I want to stop you but at the same time…" Her voice was soft now as the tears continued to stream down her face. "At the same time I want to help you! All you have to do is ask me. Ask me and I will help you with anything you want. Ask me for my help, and I will do all within my power to help you and Father, Mother!"

Jena held her breath as the silent tears fell down her face as well. At that moment she couldn't believe the words falling from her sister's mouth. Did she truly mean it? If Sienna asked, here and now, would Jeanne really change sides? No, it couldn't be true! If her sister did that, then there truly would be no hope for this world left.

Sienna stared up at the woman above her before a small smile spread across her face. Jeanne stared at the woman for a moment longer before taking a step back. Sienna watched with a firm eye as her daughter lowered her blade and turned her back. Sienna smiled and stood up.

"Heh," She scoffed. "I truly did teach my daughter well, didn't I?" Sienna looked at the youngest Rush and reached out to grab her shoulder but pulled back, turning her back to her as well. "I knew you would," She told her. "I always knew it but hearing you say it…it makes all the difference. I'm sorry, Jeanne. But I couldn't ask you to do that. I could not rip a flower, so beautiful and strong, from the ground like that. Not like I had myself…" She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for all the pain, Jeanne, but I will follow him to the end. I cannot…I cannot bring you with us."

Jeanne didn't move. She just hung her head before lifting it to look at the sky for a moment. "I know."

~She truly is like her~ Jena told herself. Jeanne had always been the closest to Sienna. She had always thought that it was because both were in SOLDIER but Jena now understood that it went further than that. She was envious. She had always wanted to have the strongest bond with her sister but it seemed that she had been bested.

"Go." Jeanne's voice was shaking still before she turned to smile at the woman behind her. "Go." She repeated.

Sienna gave Jeanne one last smile before taking off into the air and throwing her arms around Sephiroth just in time as Cloud began to attack him with his new Limit Break (Omnislash Version 5).

It was just like last time and the time before that. Sienna refused to let Sephiroth go alone. Jeanne didn't have to think about what Sephiroth would do if it was the other way around. He would do the same thing. Not being able to watch the attack, Jeanne closed her eyes until Cloud landed on the building beside her as his swords stuck in the ground around them.

"Stay where you belong," Cloud called up to them. "In our memories."

Sephiroth held Sienna's body to him as a single black wing sprouted from his right shoulder. Jeanne pulled a surprised look. She hadn't seen one of them since Genesis.

"I will never be a memory."

And with those final words the wing folded over both of them and they faded away into feathers, leaving Kadaj and Karina just limply hanging there in the air before they were dropped. Kadaj struggled to get up, Karina's hand gripped in his hand. Cloud and Jeanne got ready for them to attack but Karina didn't even make it too her feet and Kadaj fell into Cloud's arms, his hand still clutching to the woman beside him as she crawled forward.

"Brother…" Kadaj gasped before glancing at Karina. Jeanne knew what he wanted and moved forward. Picking the woman's body up Jeanne closed her eyes before placing it in Kadaj's arm. The man gave her a soft smile, gripping Karina close.

"_Kadaj?" _Cloud and Jeanne shared a look at the voice as the rain began to fall. Jeanne recognized it right off the back, but how was that even possible? For her voice to… _"You don't have to hang on any longer."_

"Mother…" Kadaj held Karina tighter. "Is that…"

"_Everyone's waiting, if you're ready."_

Jeanne bit her lip as she watched Kadaj begin to cry. It was all she could do to keep herself from doing it as well as he raised his hand to the sky. It only took a few moments before he and Karina's body dissolved into the Lifestream. With a ragged breath she turned to see that Jena had made her way to Claire and was helping her stand up. The rain was washing all their blood away but they were going to be okay. Claire was back to wearing that smile on her face as she shot a peace sign up to the air craft that Jeanne was sure everyone was celebrating on. Jena joined in gave one herself with a laugh.

Jeanne jumped at the feel of someone grabbing her left leg. She thought it was Cloud for a moment but he had stood to his feet and was looking at the sisters. Glancing down she saw nothing but still felt the pressure there. She didn't understand for a moment but she then grinned, watching as the Geostigma disappeared from her leg. The pressure disappeared, leaving the normal skin of her leg there.

"Your Stigma's gone."

Jeanne glanced up at Cloud and stood. "Yeah, I guess it was finally tired of fighting me."

Chuckling for a moment, Cloud closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the rain fall on his face.

Jeanne watched him for a moment before reaching over and grabbing his hand. "Hey, Cloud," The blond turned and looked at her. "Let's go home."

He smiled at her and tightened the grip. He opened his mouth to speak when a gunshot went off. It ripped right through his shoulder, knocking him to his knees.

"Cloud!" All three women cried before whipping around to see the four from before. Yazoo, Luna, Loz, and Yakura stumbling towards them, all of them holding Materia in their arms. They had survived those bombs?

"We'll go…together," Yazoo mumbled, stumbling forward a bit more as he lowered his gun.

"Together…we'll play." Loz sighed.

"With the brothers," Luna whispered.

"And our sisters," Yakura continued.

With growls, Claire, Jeanne, Jena, and Cloud all rushed forward towards the other four to finish them off. They all lifted their hands though and fired with their Materia.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Still My Hero**_

"**Are you sure that this is going to work?"**

"Have a little faith, Zeke."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry if I don't trust a bunch of brats who told us that some dead woman told them to wait here in the church for Cloud's body to return."

Jeanne closed her eyes as Zeke and Claire argued about it some more. A bunch of them were standing around the pool of water that had formed in Aerith's Church. When Loz and the others shot off their Materia Jeanne had pulled an ice shield between them but Cloud, God only knows why, ran right past it and straight into the line of fire. At first, she didn't know what to think and she and the other two didn't have the strength to do just that. Vincent led the group jumping off of Cid's airship to check on them, Zeke and Barret right behind him, and had brought them back to Kalm where the children left with the Geostigma had told them that a lady in red told them to go to the Church and Cloud would return. Claire had yet to react, keeping calm, but they all knew that if Cloud didn't show back up…

She wouldn't be the only one, either. To lose Zack AND Cloud…if you thought Jeanne was horrible in the beginning of Midgar with Avalanche just wait and watch if fate had decided to take Cloud away from her as well.

"Do you think that it's over?" Jeanne glanced over at her sister. Jena was standing beside her, waiting to see the results of the event. Rufus was standing beside her, Reno and Myra not too far as were Rude and Liana and Tseng and Elena. Jeanne had already greeted Tseng and Elena but she wasn't really in a talking move.

Closing her eyes and grasping the golden Amulet that had been left for her (the matching one she had given to Genesis all those years ago) she sighed. "It might be, for a little while, but it's never always over. Somehow, some way, it will all come back."

"That may happen," Rufus nodded as he closed his eyes. "But if it ever is it's safe to know that you are the others are going to be here to keep it from going too far."

"I'm sure that I will be able to count on you and the others as well," Jeanne looked at her sister and the President. "We're not enemies anymore, after all."

Rufus smiled as Jena nodded. "I don't believe that we were ever TRUE enemies," Rufus told the woman. "Just rivals for a little bit; friends on opposite sides."

Jeanne let her own smile spread across her lips. She knew there was only one reason for Rufus saying that and from the light blush she saw on her sister's cheeks she knew it too.

"I don't believe it." Zeke's voice brought everyone's attention to the water again as Claire cried out her brother's name.

Cloud felt like he was floating in water. When he opened his eyes he found out that he was. He was back in Aerith's church in that pond of water from before, a group of children gathered around him. They backed off when he stood up. A lot of people were gathered around the edges of the water, just watching with smiles. His eyes quickly searched through for the two faces he wanted to see the most. He sighed in relief when he found his sister standing beside Vincent and Jeanne standing there beside her with Jena and Rufus. All three women still looked a bit wounded but fine.

"It's like she said," A girl in pigtails began, bringing his attention back to the children. "Wait here and Cloud will come back."

"Welcome back." Marlene smiled after a moment. He glanced back at the team.

"Not too bad, little man." Zeke grinned, his arm around Tifa's waist. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Wow, you normally don't here praises from you," Renee smiled.

"Well when the praises are deserved I give them out, no matter who it is." Zeke answered her, scratching the side of his nose as they all chuckled at him.

"Jeanne, are you all right?"

The woman smiled at the blond man in the water. "Yeah."

"You freaked us out there for a little while, Cloud." Claire sighed in relief as she leaned down to level her face with her brother's. "Don't do it again."

He gave a small smile. "I'll try not to."

"There are still children with the Stigma." Red Xlll decided to say.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded and moved forward, reaching out for Denzel.

"Let's get you fixed up," Tifa grinned at the kid.

"Come on," Cloud told him. "I'm here."

"Go on, Denz," Claire gave the boy a little push. "He doesn't bite."

Denzel gave a small laugh before reaching forward and letting Cloud place him in the water and dump it on his head. Denzel getting cured resulted in the rest of the children jumping in the water and playing around.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Cid grinned at the kids before turning to Renee and placing a hand on her stomach. "The moment he's old enough I'll be throwing him in by his feet."

"No you won't," Renee smiled. "Because I'll already have thrown HER in."

"It worked!" Yuffie cried as she and Claire gave eachother a hug. Everyone (but Vincent) gave cheers of the Geostigma being erased as more and more children jumped into the water.

Jeanne gave Cloud a smile before turning to leave. She about made it halfway to the door before she froze. Moments later tears swelled up in her eyes as she tried to keep them from falling. Cloud had noticed them too and both of them just stood there, staring at the other two in the doorway.

Aerith Gainsborough had been kneeling on the ground, doing something with a pair of boys before standing up and walking towards the doorway of the church where…where Zack Fair stood, leaning against the doorway.

Aerith nor Zack had changed at all. Aerith was still 22 with that shin-length pink dress with a red bolero jacket accompanied by brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and jacket sleeves. Her brown hair was drawn back in a thick tail with a large pink ribbon tied around it. Her bangs framed her face and her emerald green eyes.

Zack looked just like he had the last time Jeanne had seen him. He was still in that SOLDIER 1st Class uniform of black with that X-shaped scar on his left cheek. His spiky black hair was flowing down to his shoulders as that sexy lock was still hanging in his face. And his eyes…those Mako infused eyes that looked like the sky, were staring right at her with that small smirk that she had missed so much. Jeanne couldn't help it. The tears spilled over her cheeks.

Before she could even think about it, Jeanne had stumbled forward a few steps. She wanted to run forward and grab Zack but she didn't know if she would be able to. She paused Aerith stood up from in front of the children and looked at her. They just stood there for a moment, staring at the other until Aerith pulled out a soft smile.

"I'm sorry," Jeanne told her. "For all that-"

Aerith shook her head. _"I'm sorry too. For both of them."_

Both smiled to eachother before Aerith's gaze returned to the blond man. Jeanne turned to see that Cloud was still standing in the water, watching them in silence. No one else had seemed to notice Jeanne's words or actions. Cloud pushed himself up out of the water and walked towards them a bit, being ignored by the others as the celebration continued on. The woman began to walk towards Zack and the light at the door again before pausing for a moment and gazing back at the two of them again. _"You see. Everything's all right." _Aerith continued on and disappeared into the light as Zack stood up. Jeanne refused to move as he stepped towards her. She gave a small, sad laugh as she had to tilt her head back to look up at him.

"_I told you that you were strong enough." _Zack smiled down at her.

"No I'm not," Jeanne shook her head as her tears streamed faster. "Not on my own. If the others hadn't of been here…"

"_I know,"_ He hushed her. _"But they were. And they always will be."_ This was just like that event on the cliff outside of Midgar. The hand gripped at Jeanne's heart again as she felt lightheaded. Zack lifted his head and looked at Cloud. _"You weren't the Legacy I wanted in the beginning,"_ He told him. _"But I have to say that I'm proud of you now."_ Cloud gave a silent nod, understanding, and Zack looked back down at Jeanne. _"I'm sorry." _His final words from before came from his mouth again. _"There's still so many things that I want to say to you, to do, but," _He reached forward and ran a hand down the white feather that hung from her hair. _"He told me to tell you hello."_

Jeanne reached her hand up and touched the feather herself. "Angeal…he'd better be taking care of you as well." She took a deep breath. "I don't know if it could happen but is…is Sienna…Sienna and Sephiroth…" Zack's smile was all that Jeanne needed to see before she nodded. The man finally turned from her again and headed back to the door. "Wait, Zack!" She took a step forward. Zack turned at her voice. "You're still my hero, Zack!" She cried. "And that'll never change!"

Zack glanced past her and to Cloud. _"I know you'll take care of her."_ He smiled. _"Just don't forget. There's gonna be a fight between you and me when you guys finally join us." _He gave Jeanne another one of his cheeky grins before passing off a wave and disappearing into the light as well.

Jeanne stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. A light had appeared and was just ripped away from her again. She lifted her left hand and looked at the ring on her finger before fisting her hand again. She jumped as the arms wrapped around her from behind. The blond hair tickled her cheek.

"If it's a fight that he wants," Cloud began. "Then it's a fight that he's going to get."

Jeanne sighed and turned to face him; his arms refused to remove themselves though as he held her close to him. Squeezing her eyes shut her own arms curled up to his shoulders as she placed her face on his chest. "So, are you done with your 'pity me' stance?" She asked him.

Cloud pulled a small smile. "Yeah," He kissed the top of her head. "Never again. I'm not going to leave you like that ever again."

"Good," Claire's voice made both of them jump and pull away from the other to see that their entire group was watching them with grins. "Because if you did I would have to beat you to death."

"Good thing you finally grabbed her, Cloud," Cid winked at the other blond. "She wasn't going to be free forever."

Jena laughed as Rufus chuckled. "She deserves the best, Cloud. You'd better give it to her."

"And if you don't the rest of us will make sure to change your mind, got it." Tifa grinned at him.

"Hey, hey, hey," Zeke placed his hands on his hips with a frown at the others. "This was supposed to be mine and Tifa's day, remember?"

"Well, with all that's happened," Renee began. "Don't you think you want to wait a day or two to rest up and get everything situated again?"

"That's right," Jeanne wiped her eyes clean and smiling brightly. "We still have a wedding to set up, don't we?"

She pushed Cloud towards Zeke. "You, boys, take Zeke and get out of here." Zeke began to struggle as Barret grabbed him and led the way out of the church to somewhere. Cloud and the other men followed him; Vincent was still for a moment before exchanging a look with Claire before leaving himself. "Rufus," Jeanne looked at the man beside her sister. "Do you, and forgive me for asking, do you think that you could pull some strings and get everything repaired?"

"Not a problem," The President grinned. "Just this once." Jena laughed and gave the man a light slap as he and the other Turks walked out, leaving Jena behind.

"Now ladies," Jeanne smiled at them all; Yuffie, Renee, Myra, Claire, Jena, and Tifa. "Let's go have our last night with Tifa before she becomes Mrs. Zeke Fair."

**Lord, Zack made me cry again! Just one chapter left, my friends. Just one :(**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_In My Arms_**

**"You know, I did not expect you to choose me for your Man of Honor."**

"Why not? We were tight when I would visit Midgar. Besides, there was no way in hell that I was making Cloud my Man of Honor." Zeke growled.

Reno tossed is head back with a laugh. "You really hate him, don't you?" Reno sighed before closing his eyes. "But I understand on why."

"Who does he hate?" Cid's voice joined in as he stepped up beside Reno.

"Cloud."

"Well, he's going to have to get over that," the elder man laughed.

"Get over what?"

Zeke bit his lip as Cloud moved up beside the three of them. "Nothing." He took a deep breath before look at Cid. "How in the hell did you put up with doing this?

I feel like I'm about to pass out."

"Don't get cold feet now, boy," Cid growled. "You've come this far. Don't even think about bailing out now."

"I wasn't," Zeke told him. "I could never do that to Tifa…"

"Damn straight." Barret growled. "Or I'd have to do something about it."

The five of them were at the patio, waiting. The Wedding had been set up just on the outskirts of town. Rufus had pulled quite an amazing thing together, seeming as how what Tifa and Zeke had planned had been destroyed by Loz and his friends. Everyone was there, too. People from the city and Zeke's aunt and uncle had arrived earlier that morning. Zeke had wanted a quiet, little thing but Tifa sent invitations out to everyone and even the ones from the city that didn't get one came to it. None of them really seemed to mind, though. Everything was going perfect so far.

Zeke's tuxedo was old-fashioned black with a red vest and tie, a matching flower in his pocket. Reno, Cloud, Barret, and Cid stood behind him, their tuxedos black and silver.

"So, are you ready?"

Zeke turned at the voice to find Jena standing there with Rufus. He gave a whistle. "Damn. Makes me wonder what your sister's gonna look like."

Jena gave him a look as she flushed. She had pulled her hair up into a graceful twirl and was wearing a one shoulder ombre gown with a one shoulder strap to the left with a sweetheart neckline with floral accents at the shoulder and waist. The floor-length skirt was layered ombre fabric and made of lilac colors and she wore jewels of crystals and pearls. Rufus was in his normal white tux but it looked well with the woman beside him.

"That's hardly what you should say on your wedding day," She scolded the groom with a smile. "But I am happy for you. I know that you've been waiting on this for the last two years."

"Have you seen her?" Zeke asked her.

"Of course. Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough." Jena gave Zeke a small hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking off to her seat.

"Congratulations," Rufus held out his hand.

Zeke looked at it for a moment before shaking it with a smile. "Thanks. Now, you better hurry up and tell me when we'll be doing this for you and her, all right?"

Rufus gave a small laugh and a wink. "Don't worry; it's sooner than you think."

Zeke gave his own laugh and glanced around the area, that large grin still on his face. His eyes landed on the Turks first. Tseng, Elena, Rude, and Liana sat beside where Rufus and Jena now were, Myra sitting beside them as well as they all talked and waited. The Tseng and Rude were in their regular suits but the women had taken this opportunity to dress like women.

Liana, her hair still kept in her strange cut of short on the right and combed over long on the left with the color of navy blue and golden streaks on the front, was dressed in a navy blue, one shoulder short Sequin dress with a sloping one shoulder neckline to the left and a long sleeve to the right. Her regular piercings were golden to go with her hair. Elena had dressed herself in a short, spaghetti strap dress of red with black lace that went amazing with her blonde hair.

Myra took the style of a ¾ sleeved V-neck Lace dress that reached her knees in the color of a beaded black and lace. And from the looks she kept shooting Reno, Zeke knew just why she had chosen to wear that; Reno couldn't stop fidgeting.

Cait Sith had decided to stay home today and Reeve Tuesti actually showed himself, sharing a conversation with Red Xlll in a black and red suit.

The last person that Zeke saw was Vincent standing off to the side of it all, ignoring everything and everyone around him. That was the only man who hadn't worn a suit, sticking to his normal outfit of black and red. Zeke shook his head with a smile. Seeing Vincent in a suit would just be too strange after seeing the way he moved. He looked good as he was.

Zeke jumped as Reno placed a hand on his shoulder. "All right, we're leaving. It's about to start. You going to be okay until we get back?"

"Of course, of course. Just go." Zeke shooed him away. It wasn't long after that that everything fell silent as the music began and Zeke's heart began to pound in his ears.

The first to walk out was the Man and Maid of Honor. Reno moved forward, Claire on his arms. The bridesmaid dress was a strapless Tulle dress with a caviar beading style, its colors black/champagne. Cloud and Jeanne followed them leaving the way for Barret and Yuffie and then finally Cid and Renee. All the women had down something with their hair and pulled on jewelry(Angeal's feather had been left behind in Jeanne's room this morning) and all of them looked extravagant; even Yuffie. Zeke's stomach turned to knots as Denzel walked out with the rings and then Marlene skipped out in a bright pink dress, tossing the flowers. It was hard for him to swallow as the final song started and everyone stood up and turned to watch Tifa step out.

Zeke's breath caught in his throat as the biggest smile spread across his lips.

Her gown was the fashionable white in a Charmeuse gown with a lace keyhole back. Her hair was pulled up beautifully in crystal net that held her veil in place as she held a bushel of red and white roses. Her cheeks were a deep red as she walked up the steps and handed Claire her bouquet.

"What…what do you think?" Tifa stuttered, blushing darker as she looked up at him.

"What do I think?" Zeke smiled at her. "There aren't words on this planet to tell you how beautiful I think you are."

The Wedding went grandly after that. Everyone one hooted and hollered, Red Xlll howled, when Zeke and Tifa kissed. The dinner was set up not too far off beside the dance floor that Rufus had set up with the band. The group that had gone through everything with ShinRa and Jenova and Sephiroth and Sienna and Hojo was finally at peace, forgetting everything as they laughed and ate and watched as Tifa and Zeke shoved the wedding cake into each other's faces; hell, even Vincent found himself laughing a bit and having a good time. Yes, everything seemed to be perfect and as the music for dancing began it got better. Zeke danced with his Aunt once as Barret took the place of Tifa's father for that dance. But the best dance of all, in everyone's opinion, was to this song.

**_~Don't look down, don't look back, I am beside you  
Close your eyes, know I'm, here.  
I know it's hard, to let go all that defines you  
You feel like you'll never be whole again~_**

As Zeke twirled Tifa around the dance floor she rested her face on his chest. She had been waiting on this for nearly three years and now that it was here she wanted everything to start over from the beginning. She wouldn't change anything for the world but to watch it all happen again, it would be the best movie on the planet. Or a really, really good book. They had their honeymoon planned at Costa Del Sol for a few days and Cid and Renee were to drop them off there later that evening.

"Was this all that you wanted?"

Tifa lifted her head at Zeke's voice, a large smile still on her face. "Of course. I suppose that we have to thank Rufus for this afterwards. This was…amazing."

"Yes, but do you know what was more amazing?" He asked her.

She pulled a confused look. "What?"

Zeke paused in the middle of the dance floor and carefully grasped her face in his hands, pulling her up for a kiss as an answer. Tifa felt tears of joy flooding down her cheeks. To be married to a man she loved was the largest dream that she had ever had and now that she had it, Tifa felt like there was nothing else in this world that she needed.

**_~We will find a way to erase the past  
Stay with me, stay here with me!~_**

"You know, you're a little minx, wearing that dress," Reno smirked down at the woman he was dancing with. "If I hadn't of been part of the group then the two of us would be out of here already."

Myra smirked herself, closing her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. That's why I wore it. You are one of the easiest and funniest people to watch squirm."

"And is it delightful for you to know that you are the only one that can do that to me?"

Myra opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Extremely."

As they continued to dance, Reno's finger reached down and hooked the chain of the necklace Myra would always wear that slipped down the front of her dress and pulled it out with a smile. It was a small, plastic ring. He remembered giving that to her when they were children. For her to keep it after all these years…

"You know what we need," Reno decided to say.

"What?"

"We need a vacation. Just the two of us away from everyone and everything for a little while."

Myra stared at him for a moment before smiling again. "I'd like that," Her voice then grew dark. "As long as it's nowhere near snow."

Reno stared at her as that idea flew right out of his head. "Dammit."

**_~In my arms you'll be fine I never let go  
All you've lost will come again  
Just stay here with me  
Never look back, never again, it's over  
Everything ends here in my arms~_**

"Come on, big boy," Liana grabbed Rude's arms and pulled him out onto the dance floor with her. She giggled at the flustered look on the man's face as he tried to tell her he didn't want to dance. "No, I've been waiting on this dance for months now!"

"Then why don't you ask one of the others to dance with you?" Rude asked her as they stood on the floor.

"Because they're not my boyfriend, you are!" Liana stomped a foot and then tilted her head a bit. "Why don't you want to dance with me?"

Rude fumbled with his tie, looking off to the side for a moment. "I, uh…I don't dance."

"Oh, come on, no one's going to laugh at you," She reassured him.

He looked down at her; she could see the outline of his eyes behind his sunglasses. "No, that's not what I mean. I don't know how to dance."

Liana stared at him for a moment before grabbing his hands and squeezing them. "Well, then there goes that idea. I was expecting you to dance and lead me because I have no clue how to either." She leaned in closer to him. "This is just going to make it funner now."

"Funner?" Rude asked her, raising a brow.

"Yep!" She nodded with an evil look. "Now let's see how long it's going to take us to knock everyone off of the dance floor when we start moving."

Rude stared down at her for a moment, disbelief in his eyes. Disbelief on how this woman became and Turk. How she had become his partner. And how he had even earned to share his life with a woman like her.

"So," Liana grinned. "Wanna dance?"  
His answer was a kiss before he gripped her hands and began to swing her around the floor.

**_~Don't give in, don't let your, memories break you  
Let me take you away from here~_**

"If it's a boy I want to name him Cid, after meself," Her husband was going on as they slowly danced off to the side of the floor. "Or maybe-"

"Cloud?" Renee asked him. The look on his face made her laugh.

"Hell no! Why would I want to name him after that brat? He's going to be bad enough as it is!"

"Then how about Firion? Or maybe Zidane?" (LOL)

Cid raised a brow at her. "Where do you come up with these names? Next thing you know you'll want Golbez or, hell, naming them after Sephiroth."

"That's actually not too bad of an idea," Renee grinned. "But the only person that would name their children after their parents is Jeanne. And I doubt very seriously though that Cloud would allow that." Renee sighed and leaned her head back for a moment before straightening it up. "Selena isn't a bad idea if it's a girl. Aurora isn't either."

Cid smiled at her before giving his wife a kiss. "When it's born you can name it whatever you want."

"So Garland will work?"

"NO!"

(LOL, the names were a spur of the moment thing. I've been playing Dissadia for a while now and it was a cute idea. And if you don't know who the names belong then for shame on you)

**_~We will find a way to make this last  
Stay with me, stay here with me!~_**

"Your sister was right, you know," Rufus spoke softly. "It may be over for now but it will come back; it always does."

"I know," Jena kept her eyes closed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "And you were right, too. We'll always be here to stop it. I'm sure that any children popping out of these romances are going to be strong and fighting as well so if their parents get too weak or pass on they'll be here to do exactly what we did."

Rufus nodded. "You have a point." He fell silent for a few moments. "I am not the President any longer. There is no ShinRa any longer. The Turks are no more. I can't-"

Jena lifted her head with a fierce look on her face. "Rufus, be quiet." She told him. "ShinRa Inc. may not be here anymore but that doesn't mean that the Turks are disbanded. If they were you wouldn't hear from Reno or any of the others for the last two years. Tseng and Elena wouldn't have risked getting caught by Kadaj and the others and nearly beaten to death if they didn't believe that the Turks were still here, understand?"

"What about you?" Rufus asked her. "Would you have left if they were?"

Jena glared at the man in front of her. "That is the dumbest thing you have ever asked me. How many more times do I have to prove to you that I wouldn't? I choose you over my sister for nearly 8 years and still I'm here with you. And if you even think about asking me that again I swear to god that I will-"

Rufus cut her off with a kiss before pulling back and laughing at her. "You're so cute when you're flustered." He told her.

Jena glared at him for a moment before falling back into a smile. "Yeah, and you're an ass."

"Yeah, but you like it." Rufus replied.

Jena flushed a bit. "Yeah, more ways than one."

**_~In my arms you'll be fine I never let go  
All you've lost will come again  
Just stay here with me  
Never look back, never again, it's over  
Everything ends here in my arms~_**

~Calm down, sweetie~ Claire told herself as she downed another glass of wine. ~You can do this. Just clam down and go up to him. You made a bet and you have to keep to it. If he doesn't want to go through with it then you don't have too~ She then hung her head. ~But I think that would just make it worse on your behalf~ Setting her class down and pulling the top of her dress up a little more, Claire turned and searched the crowd.

There Vincent was, like always. Standing off to the side like he had been the entire time. She had seen him and Jeanne speak for a little while before Cloud had dragged her onto the dance floor herself and the man in red still hadn't moved. She had been fighting with herself to go and confront Vincent about the bet she had made with him. She had been expecting to win to where she could harass Vincent for that kiss he owed her but he had won, instead. How was she going to get the prize, now?

Stepping up beside him she folded her hands behind her back to keep her hands from shaking. "So, you're not going to dance?"

"I don't dance." Came his cool answer. ~Well, there went that idea~ She sighed to herself. "Why aren't you dancing?" Vincent asked her. Claire turned to see that he was looking down at her. She smiled. "I don't really dance, either. It's not really my thing." ~That and the only one I want to dance with just told me he doesn't~ They both fell silent again. Taking a deep breath, Claire told herself that it was now or never. "So," She moved closer to Vincent as they continued to stand there, watching the others all dance. "You beat me here, remember? I owe you a kiss." Vincent looked down at her for a moment before a soft smile drifted across his lips. With a wave of relief flooding over her, Claire pulled a smile herself. "Oh, what's this? Is that a smile I see, Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent glanced back up at the dance floor but she could tell that his smile was still there. "I'm afraid that…I won't be able to give you one."

Claire raised a brow. "Why is that?" He refused to look at her and stayed silent. She felt her anger rise. "And it's me that's supposed to be giving it, remember?" Vincent stayed silent again, just staring off, ignoring her. ~Oh hell no! If I come over here to do this then I'm gonna do it, dammit!~ Claire placed herself firmly in front of him, her hands on her hips as she glared up at him. Vincent lowered his eyes to stare at her for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. The moment he did that though Claire reached forward and grabbed the man by the front of his red jacket and yanked his head down to where she shoved her lips against his.

Vincent's eyes went wide for a moment as he stayed still. He hadn't been expecting that. He had just planned on her giving up and staying silent beside him like normal, but this…

Claire pulled back and glanced away, her face extremely red as she stumbled over her words. Vincent stared down at her for a moment before losing control of himself. His arms shot out and grabbed the woman before him and holding her in place before kissing her again.

**_~I'll be here forever! (Everything ends)  
Here in my arms!  
I'll be here forever! (Everything ends in my arms!)  
I'll be here forever! (Forever, forever)~_**

"So, they finally did it, huh?"

Cloud lifted his head at Jeanne's comment and followed his gaze. He pulled a face at the sight of his sister and Vincent kissing but then smiled. "It's about time," He commented. "I remember her talking about him almost every day after her first dream of him. I almost couldn't stand it after we freed him from that room."

"Tcch," Jeanne shook her head. "Try living in the same house with her now that she's older. I'm sorry, the dreams she would have of that man I didn't know if they were considered R-rated movies or porn."

Cloud gave a laugh. "To be honest, I'm surprised that Vincent likes her. With the way he acts you would think that he would want a silent woman, not one that talks like the world's about to end."

"You know what they say; opposites attract." She shrugged. "And then again you can't really talk, Cloud. You're just like your sister in every way."

Cloud frowned at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Jeanne asked him. "If so then it doesn't deserve an answer." She sighed and turned from the dance floor, heading off as the sun began to set. Tifa and Zeke would be leaving soon; as would Cid and Renee. Everyone else was going to stay in Kalm for a week until Cid brought the newlyweds back to them and took the others back to their cities and villages.

Cloud followed after her and hugged her from behind again. "Are you okay?"

"Okay as can be expected," She answered truthfully. "I suppose that you feel the same as I do."

"Not even close," Cloud shook his head. "You've gone through this longer and harder than I have."

"Yeah, well," Jeanne shrugged as she played with the ring on her finger, not knowing what to say after that. "Are you okay with Tifa marrying Zeke?"

Cloud raised a brow. "Why wouldn't I be? It's not my choice. Besides, he'll take care of her."

"Yeah, I'm sure that he will and if he doesn't, we all know that she'll be able to kick his ass until he does." Jeanne smiled.

Cloud chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure that's true." He fell silent for a bit longer. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

Cloud let go of her and stepped forward a bit. "What are you going to do now? What are your plans?"

Jeanne bit her lower lip for a moment before smiling. "I'll most likely continue working at 7th Heaven with Tifa and Claire. The three of us run that thing like magic. What about you?"

Cloud gave a half-hearted smirk. "I'll probably still be a delivery boy; if you let me."

She looked over at him. "Is that you asking to be allowed back into the circle?"

"The Circle?" He asked her with a laugh. "Yeah, I suppose that it is."

Jeanne shook her head. "I guess I can give you another chance. You bail out on us again, though and I'll be forced to take strict measures."

"Oh? And just what kind of strict measures?" Cloud asked her.

Jeanne gave a playful smile and leaned in a bit closer to him. "One that will have to wait until your sister isn't home to take place." She then laughed as Cloud's face turned red and looked away from her in embarrassment. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Cloud. There's no need to be so embarrassed. We're both adults, right?" She gave him a look. "Well, one of us is, anyway."

He glared at her before shaking his head. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Why do YOU put up with ME?" Jeanne growled at him. "Oh no, no, no, little man. I believe I should be asking YOU that question. Who was the one that acted like a little emo-punk during the events two years ago? Or how about the one who hid away in that damn church, huh? I've dealt with your ass for nearly ten years now, butt-munch!"

Cloud pulled a surprised look at her. "Butt-munch?" He asked before he exploded into laughter. This was the Jeanne that he remembered and liked so much. This was the Jeanne that he had met with Zack. This was the Jeanne that he had fallen in love with all those years ago before the events at Nibelheim. He knew that she was still there, somewhere and the way he acted, the way he treated her for the last years, he deserved to be called a lot more and a lot worse than just butt-munch. "I know that, and I'm sorry. I doubt that just words will be able to convince you so perhaps my actions will be able to."

Jeanne crossed her arms as she turned back to look at the wedding. "Maybe."

**_~In my arms you'll be fine I never let go  
All you've lost will come again  
Just stay here with me  
Never look back, never again, it's over  
Everything ends here in my arms~_**

The wedding was over and Cid and Renee were getting ready to leave with Zeke and Tifa. Everyone but their little group(including the Turks) had dispersed. Everyone was talking and saying their goodbyes for now until Claire began to cry.

"Wow, one would think that it would be the bride crying," Zeke decided to tease.

"Shut up, jerk!" Cloud's sister kicked him in the shin.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Tifa asked her friend.

"I just…I don't want to see everyone leave again," Claire rubbed her eyes dry but more tears just flew in. "Why…why can't we all just stay together? We could make a new town and live there. It's just…it's just not fair! I miss you all so much!"

"Claire," Renee gave a soft smile at the crying girl before glancing at Cid. The man rubbed the back of his head. "I know how you feel, believe me. It was strange going back to the usual things and not having you all there as well but that's part of growing up. No matter what age you are, you still do it; even Cid's still growing up, though it doesn't seem to be helping," She teased. Cid snorted as the others all chuckled. "Trust me, we might not get to see eachother everyday but that doesn't mean we're not friends anymore. You ever need any of us, just give us a call. We'll come running. And don't worry, we'll all come together again. In fact, I think birthdays and reunions are in order for our group, what do you think?"

Claire gave a laugh, smiling at the older woman. "I feel like an idiot, now."

"You shouldn't," Yuffie joined in with her aunt. "If you didn't say anything I'm sure that somebody else would have; I've been thinking about it myself, actually. You boneheads are in my head almost every day now."

"You know," Jeanne whispered to Vincent as the three girls continued to talk to eachother. "You might be a big cause behind that." Vincent glanced down at her but refused to respond, knowing what she was talking about.

"All right, all right," Reno waved his hands. "Let the lovebirds go on their little trip."

Myra gave her man an elbow to the side and he bent over, complaining as Rude rolled his eyes at his partner. "You guys have fun and we'll be here when you come back."

"You will be, huh?" Jeanne clenched her teeth. "Where are all of you staying?"

"At your place, of course!" Barret grinned. "Someone has to take care of Marlene while they're gone." Jeanne hung her head as the others all laughed.

"All right, all right, let's go." Cid growled, stepping onto his ship. Zeke followed suit.

"Oh, Tifa," Renee grinned. "You have to throw your bouquet!"

The bride grinned. "Oh, that's right!" She looked at the thing of flowers that she had tossed onto the ship with their bags and then turned to the women. "All right, ya'll get in a circle!"

Jeanne raised a brow as all the unmarried women, but herself and her sister, gathered into a circle with excited looks.

"Jeanne, Jena, come on!" Yuffie looked excited.

"Uh, no thanks." Jeanne shook her head.

"Hell no." Jena crossed her arms.

"Hell yes," Liana moved forward and grabbed her friend, pulling her into the circle. "Live a little, Jena. Try and tell me you won't want to hold those flowers over Rufus' head and tell him to hurry up and marry you!" Jena blushed, stuttering her reply as she was pushed into the circle of women.

"Same goes to you, Jeanne." Claire had shoved the younger sister into the group as well. "You and my brother need to stop pushing it back and just get over with it." Jeanne scowled but then a smile spread across her face. ~Why not?~

"All right, here we go." Tifa turned her back to the others and then tossed the bouquet over her head before whipping around to see who caught the flowers…


	13. It's Over

Another one bites the dust!

Damn, I'm getting really really really good at this! But it makes me sad that the Final Fantasy 7 series is almost over.

I WILL be writing Dirge of Cerberus. Infact, I will be starting that later this week and I will let you know. The Story of Sephiroth and Sienna will begin soon as well, I promise. Come to Dirge of Cerberus and I will note on their when it is posted. Can't wait for that!

And as the answer to the question that I already know on who caught the bouquet...I'll tell you in Dirge of Cerberus. Give me a vote on who you want to catch them. I'd like to know who you would like to catch it.

Here's the next movies that are coming up.

**The Mummy Returns **(Yes! I'm gonna enjoy this one too! And the ending is going to be a big surprise for all of them! And don't worry, the Scorpion King is on the list as well guys ;))

**Mortal Kombat: **(I actually haven't seen this movie since I was a child and it came on one night and I was just like – Whoa! How did I miss this! XD. Yes, these are based off the two movies(the 2nd one will be done too) so be ready for some Karate and whatnot!)

**Silent Hill **(Now, this is going to be more of a comedy/horror thing. There's no romance involved in this one. Again just comedy and it's gonna be awesome! Lol

**Mortal Kombat 2** This one is going to be a little bit different from the actually story of the film. I HATED the fact that Johnny cage died like he did so that's definitely going to change ;)

**Scorpion King** This film will be another one that I'm going to enjoy writing so much. Just thinking about what I'm going to do with Dwayne Johnson just sends shivers down my spine ;)

**Alien Vs. Predator: **Finally! Some damn Xenomorph action! I love those guys! Everyone sees them as the badguys but they're trust trying to survive, man! That's like, hating Lions, Tigers, and Bears(oh my, XD)

**Lord of the Rings: **Yes, finally the Triloigy of Legend has joined us! About freakin' time, right guys? I'm REALLY gonna enjoy this one. This is the story that got me started writing in the first place! ;)

**League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: **If you guys have never seen this movie, I'm telling you to do so right now. This is awesome, Sean Connery is amazing, and I just LOVE it! Can't wait!

**Jurassic Park: **I've loved this movie since I was a child and I just had to do it! Awesomeness is in the future!

**Alien: **Oh, this is gonna be another awesome series that can't wait to do. No romance, really. Just horror. that and Ripley is awesome, lol!

Of course that's not all of the movies that I want to do, but I'm not going to list all 50 of them, yes, 50, so you'll just have to wait.

Just a little FYI: The Jurassic Park Series, the rest of the Alien Series, and the Lord of the Rings series will be in this list, but I just wanted to give you a few of the movies that I planned on writing for you so keep your eyes peeled and waiting for them!

I hope to see you all back for my stories whether they be movies, games, or anime!

**XOXO,**

**HiddenXEmotion**


	14. Guess what?

**Dirge of Cerberus has begun, if you're all still waiting :)**


End file.
